Total Opposites
by IceKeys121
Summary: Lucy has always dreamed about meeting the perfect guy that would be compatible to her. She had always crushed on the star basketball player of her high school but the love story that she had imagined with him didn't go as planned. She faces the reality that Total Opposites can end up attracting each other. However, she still doesn't truly believe that all opposites attract.
1. Chapter 1

What was love? Why was it a feeling that could bring you joy or despair? Why did people even fall in love if they knew that maybe in the end they would end up heartbroken? Was it even worth falling in love? Was it even necessary? Why did I even fall in love with him? We were totally comparable yet he didn't seem to like me like that..

Instead he fell for a quite girl who wasn't very smart but studied enough to get through her classes.

This girl is one of my closest friends and when she confessed to me that she was in love with him I knew it would be a fight I wouldn't be able to win.

I still remember the day it all happened. How we were both in the gym watching the basketball my eyes would fallow him across the court. His blue eyes set on the ball as his teammates passed it around.

I knew exactly why I had fallen in love with him. He wasn't only good looking but also the best basketball player and was in the top of all his academic classes. He was the perfect student. Everybody looked up to him. Including me.

I saw how his messy blond hair moved around as he ran after the ball. How sexy that scar he had above his right eye looked on him. How he only had a piercing on his left ear. Everything about him I loved.

But I wasn't really sure if I could really call this love since I had never fallen in love in my long 16 years of life.

But I knew for sure that I had a pretty big crush on Sting Eucliffe.

So as I watched the game I couldn't help miss the glances he sent my way. Sadly I knew those glances weren't for me. I knew that he had been in love with his childhood friend ever since elementary. You may be asking yourselves who is the lucky girl. Well it's the one and only Yukino. One of my closest friends who just confessed to me that she is in love with the same blond that I am. When she first told me I felt my heart stop for a second but then I calmed my self down and faked the best smile I could fake at the moment.

I still can hear my self smile and tell her not to worry that it was so obvious that Sting was head over hills in love with her. That she was the only girl in his eyes. That last phrase I felt like I was saying it more to myself then to Yukino. As the game ended I gave Yukino a light push towards Sting and gave her a last encouraging smile. She smiled back as she walked towards him. I saw them both smile to each other. Their faces getting red as they both spoke. They looked really good together. Which was weird since Yukino was a shy girl who would barely speak while Sting was a loud mouth and hard headed boy. They were total opposites! Yet there they were blushing and flirting with each other.

I sighted and walked away. I guess everyone should experience at least one heartbreak in their entire life.

I was sad but at the same time happy. One of my closest friends had finally found love and I couldn't be happier for her. It wasn't her fault that we fell in love with the same guy.

That was the beginning and sadly the end of my first love which I would rather call it crush so yeah let's call it the end of my first crush.  
As the days passed I figured that someday I would find a guy that would love me as much as Sting loved Yukino but for know I will still fantasize that the girl Sting loves is me instead of Yukino.

I sat in my English class looking at Levy as she told me how amazing her new book was.

" you girls should talk about something that doesn't involve books for once I'm falling asleep back here." Natsu commented. I turned to look behind me and found him with his head laying down on his desk. He looked up at me and gave his toothy grin. I smiled back. This guy always made me feel better by just smiling at me. He wasn't my best friend for nothing.

Levy and I giggled and looked at him.  
" what do you want to talk about Natsu?" I asked.

" hm I don't know.. Anything really.." Levy was about to say something but Natsu beat her to it " don't even start Talking about books Levy." Natsu warned.  
Levy hmphed and looked away.

I heard a chuckle come from the person setting to the right of Natsu.

" How about we talk about the new guy who is supposed to be coming today to school and is going to be attending our English class?" Cana asked.

This not only got my attention but also Natsu's, Levy's, and even Mira's who sat to my right and in front of Cana. Before any of use could ask what Cana was talking about someone stepped inside the classroom. He was a tall guy with dark messy hair. His dark blue eyes flashing as he stared at all of us. I noticed that he was a really tall slim guy who looked pretty built. He was wearing all black which made him look even hotter than he already was.

And yes I said hot he was a hot looking guy!

As he stepped in the middle of the class he flashed us a half smile and yield out, " what's up everybody! My name's Gray hope we can all become great friends." He grinned and walked towards the teacher who latter asigned him to seat to the left of Natsu.

At that moment I saw him as an ignorant boy who probably or most likely didn't give a shit about school but little did I know that this boy would become a huge part of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:Hey everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of Total Opposites! This is my first fanfic so I know that it's not going to be perfect. I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter! :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!  
Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

**Chapter 2: English Class**

It had been a week since Gray Fullbuster had arrived to school. He was a pretty shill guy who, as I presumed, didn't care about school. During class he would be texting or playing games in his phone. Even If he didn't pay attention to class he still raised his hand to all the questions the teacher would ask. Every question he answers was ALWAYS right. How was that possible! He didn't even do any of the homework or take any of the notes! He didn't even bring his book to class!  
This guy was either not human or was repeating a year. Or maybe he was just incredibly smart but just acted dum.  
He became pretty popular in class. He would talk to almost anybody. He became close friends with Cana as well as Gajeel who sat behind Natsu.  
The three of them would hang out during lunch with a group of other boys. Cana being the only girl but you could say she was pretty Tom boyish.  
Gray and Natsu talked once in a while but not much. Natsu would always complain about him being too annoying and too much of pervert.  
Levy would giggle at everything that would come out of his mouth during class. She said that he was a hilarious guy.  
As for Mira she didn't speak to him much but said that he was a good looking boy.  
And well I didn't talk much to him. We haven't gone past hello and goodbye but its not like I really care. I'm not interested in befriending the guy.  
However, it all changed the day when the teacher told him he really had to share a book with someone for the next lesson.  
" you should share a book with Natsu." The teacher sujested. They both made a face of discust and shook their heads.  
" I'm not sharing a book with this idiot/pervert!" They both yield at the same time.  
They looked at each other and started a staring glaring at each other, which looked like it would last forever if it wasn't for our genius teacher that ended up suggesting that Gray should share a book with me.  
My eyes went wide when I heard the teacher say that. I was about to protest when Gray stood up and agreed to the teachers suggestion. Levy stood up from her seat and left to take Gray's seat.  
I stared at Gray as he sat next to me and scooted his desk next to mine.  
I sighted in defeat and opened the book and placed it in the middle of where our desks where connecting.  
As class went on the teacher left us on our own to do a worksheet I couldn't help but glance at Gray who was looking back at me with his famous grin plasted on his face.  
" your name is Lucy right?" He asked.  
I smiled and nodded. " and your Gray right?" I asked. Even though I knew what his name was I just wanted to ask. Just to keep the conversation going.  
Wait a minute did I just say I want to keep a conversation going with Gray Fullbuster!  
I must be going crazy.  
Yeah that's a perfect explanation.  
( totally...-_-)

"Yeah that's my name!" Gray answered whit a grin on his face.  
"You know I'm single so if your down for it we could go out someday and well you know see were destiny takes us! Whatcha think?" He asked grinning like an idiot.  
My mouth fell open. Did this idiot just ask me out! He was stupid if he thought I was one of those easy girls that he has probably picked up before just to have a one nighter and then forget everything about it the next day! I was defently not that kind if girl! Seriously I was still a Virgin for gods sake!

Were am I even going with this.

Seriously I always over think things.

" your stupid if you think I'll go out with you all of a sudden. Idiot." I answered as I looked down to resume doing the worksheet.  
" I was only kidding. God you don't know how to take a joke." Gray said as he laughed.  
" you should of seen your face. You really did get mad, huh?" He just had to keep going and laughing. Really how did I always end up getting put next to idiots.  
"You know you can stop laughing already it wasn't even funny." I said as I rolled my eyes.  
" sorry." He said while scratching the back of his neck.  
I looked up to meet with a pair of dark blue eyes looking back at me. For the first time since I met him I had finally seen those eyes look serious.  
For some weird reason it made me blush and look back at my work.  
" it's alright. Theirs no need for you to apologize." I answered.  
He smiled. " how about we start this conversation over again," he started I looked up at him with a questionable face. " I just started school so how about us being friends." He finished with a grin.  
I laughed. He really was a strange guy but I kinda liked his strange side. I guess I can get used to this guy.  
I smiled, " I would love to be your friend." I answered.  
" awesome! Now I have two female friends. Well that is if you can count Cana as a female..it does count right? Ok forget about that.. Hehe. I'm totally gonna brag to Gajeel and Loke about making a new friend!"  
He announced..  
I laughed at how stupid and childish he could be. Really bragging to his friends about making another female friend? That was just stupid.. Asking himself if he should count Cana as being a girl.. I don't know if I should count that as being mean or just plain retarded.  
Either way I was laughing at all the idiotic things that came out of his mouth.  
So everyday that he would forget his book, which were every single day, we would share books.  
I would actually look forward to going to English class just to hear him tell me something stupid that in the end would make me laugh so much that I wouldn't be able to stop.  
He quickly became someone that I could say to be important to me.  
But no romantic feelings going on here people! Don't get the wrong idea.. I'm still pretty hooked on the whole Sting thing..I guess getting over a crush its harder then I expected.  
But I was sure about one thing English class would never be the same without Gray Fullbuster.. He had become a big part of the class in such little time but their were reasons behind it. He was the tipe of guy that anything that would come out of his mouth would just have to make you had a vive that made you want to be around him. Why? I have no idea.. But I really don't care. Just having him around was enough to have a good time.

* * *

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed it!

~IceKeys121


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Friends and New Rivals **

I would of never guessed that I would of actually become friends with Gray. Seriously he wasn't the type of guy that I would actually want to associate myself with. But then again I was friends with Natsu and they were actually quite alike.  
He was a new friend that came unexpectedly.  
He soon had more friends. His group that he hanged out with during lunch grew each day. Gajeel and Cana were obviously part of his group . Loke, who was the biggest player in the school was also part of his group and he seemed to be Gray's closest member of their group was Lyon, who seemed to have some kind of brotherly relationship  
with Gray. Then their was Alzack, whose bangs covered one of his eyes and was dating Bisca. Next we have Elfman, a big guy who always talked about being a man and also Mira's brother. Finally, we have Laxus who is always being fallowed around by Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen. All of them always hanged out together every time I passed were they hanged out I would see Gray look my way and smile he would always yell out to me saying hey and then there was Cana who would always ask if I had finally found a guy worthy of being my boyfriend. And obviously Loke would end up suggesting himself as being the worthy boyfriend I was looking for. I would just role my eyes ,giggle and answer Cana and Loke that I really wasn't looking for a boyfriend . They were quite a fun group of guys but I wasn't really into all the things they liked. Like ditching classes, going to parties just to get drunk, or smoking for fun. I was just not like that. And the worst part is that their is a rumor going around that they all have at least one tattoo.  
I didn't really know if I should believe them or not since rumors will always just be rumors.  
As I arrived to the spot were I hang out with my friends I smile as I see them all there. Levy and Mira chatting about some new romance movie that just came out and levy is obviously talking about how good the movie will be compared to the book that it is based on. Then I see Jellal and Erza are talking about how they should prepare for the next student council meeting. Seriously they are a couple but instead of talking about were their next date should be at they are discussing about school related issues. Really those two were really made for each other. There  
wouldn't be a day that you wouldn't  
see them together. But they still acted as if being a couple was like their relationship was the same as before they started dating. Sometimes I wish I could see how they act with each other when they are not in school and they aren't talking about school relative issues. I have always wanted to see them all lovely dovely. I then saw Natsu and Lissana discussing about natsu's pet, Happy, they were both smiling at each other probably because of something natsu said or something his cat did. Those two should just start dating already..  
" hey guys!" I said as I walked towards them. They all smiled and I could hear all them say hi and what's up( from Natsu).  
" how has is it been Lucy? Something you would like to share with us? Or maybe you need me to kick some perverts ass for trying to do something inappropriate to you?" Erza asked I laughed at how serious she looked about what she just said. Seriously same old Erza.  
" no need to worry..you don't have to do anything like that really.." I answered  
"Well that's good" Erza said as she nodded with approval.  
" you know Erza if you keep scaring away all the guys that get close to Lucy she'll never get a boyfriend. You should go easier on the poor guys.. " Jellal commented.  
Erza looked at him and sighed, " I guess I'll go easier on them but just a tiny bit, ok?" Erza made sure we both nodded.  
" ah guys I really don't want to date anyone at the moment so don't worry." I said with a smile adorning my face. As I said that I pictured Sting he was the only guy at the moment I could really think about in a romantic way. I still had quite a big crush on him but I knew that soon enough I would get over it. Natsu came over to us and put and arm around me he smiled and greatly announced, " I'm taking good care of lucy so don't worry guys. And Erza you don't have to do any butt kicking Lucy is in good hands!" I looked up to him and smiled. He really was a very good guy. Defenetly the best guy friend I could ever have. Erza nodded in approval which I didn't really get what she was approving but whatever and well Jellal just smirked.  
" Are you confessing your undying love to her or are you just being a stupid hardheaded Moran who doesn't know what he is implying to what he just said?" Gray asked as him and Loke stood their in front of us. Both had a playful smile which was directed to Natsu. I still was pretty lost to what everyone was thinking of what natsu had said.  
Wasn't he just saying that he was taking care of me like a best friend or a brother should?  
" you idiot don't listen to others conversations!" Natsu yield out as he went in to punch Gray but was stopped by Erza. " be good!" Erza yield out as she stood in the middle of Natsu and Gray. They both looked as if they were ready to beat themselves up. Jellal walked up to stand next to Natsu and for a moment I really did think that those four would fight. " No need to get too serious or angry at us. We were just passing by when we heard what Natsu said and we thought he had finally confessed his love to Lucy. Really guys shill were not looking for a fight." Loke said as he waved his hands in front of him when saying THEY didn't want to fight but Gray sure looked like he was ready to start beating up Natsu.  
Wait did Loke just say that Natsu loves me! Natsu! That was impossible! If he was in love with anybody it had to be Lisanna right?! It couldn't possibly be me we were just best friends.  
I looked at him confused. Did he really feel like that..?  
No way!  
They might got confused with me and Lisanna or they misunderstood what he said.  
Natsu was blushing at what Loke said..wait...was Natsu...the Natsu...BLUSHING !  
Gray and Loke started to laugh.  
" you got it bad idiot! " Gray yield out as he kept laughing.  
All of a sudden Natsu moved to him and clutched him from the collar of his shirt.  
" look perverted asshole stop getting into others business! What ever I think of Lucy is my problem not yours. So get the shit out of here. We're not friends so theirs no reason why YOU should be here.." Natsu growled in his face.  
He looked..well..kind scary. It freaked me out!  
Natsu would get along with almost anybody so he would never show any signs of disliking to someone like he was right now. I could see the he really disliked Gray.  
" I was just trying to help you idiot...well it's not like I thought we were friends anyways..see you later Lucy." He said as he turned around and left. Loke gave us one last glance before he left to follow Gray.  
" I never thought Natsu would ever make a rival... This is so unexpected" Jellal commented. I nodded this really was something unexpecting.  
Lisanna, levy and Mira came up to us all warring worried expreciens on their faces.  
" are you guys ok?"  
" what happened ?"  
" what did Gray want?"  
I heard them asked but Erza was the one that answered them saying that everything was alright and Gray had just stopped by to bug Natsu.  
I walked up to Natsu and placed a hand on his tense shoulder. He was still staring at the stop were Gray and Loke were standing minuets ago.  
" you should stop involving yourself with that guy. Nothing good will come out of a relationship with him.." Natsu said.  
I looked up to him confused. He was talking as if I had just asked him if I could date Gray! What the hell! I didn't like Gray like that!  
" Natsu it's not like I'm falling for Gray so don't worry..I only talk to him during English class.." I answered.  
He looked down at me and smiled.  
" alright just don't go beyond that" he said as he patted my head.  
I giggled. He was treating me as if I was his daughter or something  
" yes father" I said with mockery.  
" don't call me father!" He yield out as he chased me around our lunch area. I laughed at his childish ways.  
We were acting like elementary kids instead of grown teenagers in high school.  
I stopped and put my hands out In front of me to stop him as well.  
" about what Gray was talking about.." I started but natsu interupted me.  
" don't worry about it Lucy. That idiot didn't know what he was talking about. We're just best friends right!?" He announced with his usual grin that would always make me smile.  
" of course!" I answered smiling like an idiot.  
He looked down for a bit and then gave me a side hug and we walked to where the rest of our friends were at.  
That day I figured that their must be a lot of things of Natsu that I still don't know about. Like how he can really make rivals or maybe who his crush was. He hadn't known about Sting because I was scared Natsu wouldn't approve of he had known before if I thought a guy was cute or not.  
However, He never told me about his crushes or if he though any of the girls we knew were cute. At times like that I would come to conclude that maybe he was just gay. And really I don't mind if he was. I've always wanted to have a gay best friend.

That day I learned that Gray had made many new friends but he had also made a new rival that would last him for quite a while.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that has fallowed, favorite and reviewed this story! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

Chapter 4: Getting Over Sting

I sat in a bench eating my sandwich as I thought of the book I was reading before I started eating as I saw Lisanna coming my way smiling.  
" hey Lucy." She said with a smile adorning her face.  
" Hi Lisanna!" I greeted with smile.  
" Um Lucy can I ask you something?"  
Lisanna asked with nervous look on her face.  
" Of course! What is it" I asked.  
" Do you like Nastu?" She asked looking down with a faint blush on her cheeks.  
My eyes widened.. Why would she ask if I liked Natsu? She should know that I only see him as my best friend. Also she didn't know about Sting..I had only told Levy since she is my closest friend and the only person I could trust with a secret like that. I smiled at Lisanna and shocked my head. I also trusted Lisanna so maybe if I told her I liked Sting she would be more confident in herself and finally confess to Natsu.  
" I don't like Natsu like that...I actually like someone else. So don't worry Lisanna Natsu is all yours! " I said as I grinned.  
She blushed and started playing with her fingers.  
"So it's that obvious that I like him..." She sighed..  
"Oh don't worry Lisanna Natsu is super dense he probably doesn't suspect a thing." I told her. She giggled at my remark.  
"I guess your right." She answered.  
She looked at me a bit curious and a laugh escaped her lips. She was probably thinking about the idiot she had fallen for.  
She stood up and asked,"so who do you like?"  
I sighed and also stood up I looked up at the sky and answered," Sting."  
" Really?!" She asked. She sounded shocked. She probably was she knew Sting was going out with Yukino and she also knew that Yukino and I were close friends.  
Heck the hole school knew about their relationship.  
Everybody said that they were the cutest couple ever. With him being the loud basketball player and her being the petite and quite girl everybody thought they made a 'cute' couple.  
Though I still thought that it was a bit strange that they had fallen for each other. They were just too different...Total Opposites...  
"Yeah I've been crushing on him since the start of sophomore year but I guess it's time I give up... Since..well he's already with Yukino.."  
I answered.  
Lisanna smiled at me and gave me a hug.  
"Don't worry Lucy.. Your perfect guy might just be around the corner. Just you wait!" She exclaimed pumping her hand up.  
I laughed and nodded my head.  
We both walked to our next class together. She had math while I had English. We said goodbye and both left to our classes.  
As I entered class I was shocked to see Gray already in class.  
Usually he would be one of the last to get to class.  
He smiled at me and waved.  
" what's up Lucy?!' He asked as he grinned at me.  
"Not much..you?" I asked him as I sat in my desk.  
He stood up from his desk and walked up to take Levy's. He was now setting next to me.  
"Hm just here.. Getting bored." He answered.  
I nodded and started getting out my spiral and pencil.  
As everybody started walking into class they all took their seats.  
Levy saw Gray in her seat and just smiled and took his seat.  
She probably knew she would have to move seats sooner or later since he always had to share books with me.  
When everybody was seated down the teacher announced we would have a free period today. If we hadn't finished all the work he had assigned then that is what we had to work on for the rest of class.  
I sighed. I really had nothing to do since I has finished all my work already.  
I saw everyone from class talking to their friends as they worked on their English assignments.  
I turned around to talk to Levy but saw her talking to Gajeel.  
I then turned to Natsu but he was too busy chatting with Cana and Mira.  
I then turned to Gray who was now standing up and scooting his desk next to mine.  
Wait a minuets what is he doing?  
" what are you doing?!" I asked.  
"Well I'm really bored so I thought we could maybe, you know, talk and find out more about each other." He answered.  
I looked at him and couldn't stop myself from smiling on what he had said.  
"Ok." I said.  
"Alright I'll ask you a question you answer it and then I give you my answer for the same question, ok?"  
He asked.  
"Alright, sounds good to me!" I answered.  
" ok what's your favorite color?" He asked.  
" pink!" I answered less then a second after he asked.  
" alright. Mine's blue. Ok next question what's your favorite season?" He asked.  
"Hm I will have to say its Summer..Yours?" I asked.  
"Obviously winter!" He answered as he grinned.  
" why?" I asked.  
"I don't know I've always really liked anything that has to do with the cold. Like my favorite dessert is ice cream and any sport that is in the cold is my favorite..like ice skating and hockey..or even snowboarding..I don't know I guess I'm just an ice freak." He answered with a smile.  
As he kept asking questions and then we would both answer them I noticed that we were very different. He liked all sports while I didn't like any. I loved reading and he thought it was a waste of time. I knew what I wanted to be in the future and he had no clue of what he even wanted for his future.  
We were so different yet I still wanted to get closer to him. For some weird reason I felt attracted to him and I had no idea why.  
As I saw him answering questions and blushing time to time when one of his answers was a little too emberesing, like confessing to me that when he was little he would strip out of no where or him feeling more at peace when he is naked, I figured I could get over Sting.  
I don't need a boyfriend to be happy. I also didn't need to be crushing on someone just having my friends around was enough.  
I giggled as I kept listening to Gray's answers. I was happy I met him. I don't care if we were total opposites I still wanted to get closer to him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of Total Opposites!

~IceKeys121


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail!  
Hiro Mashima does!

Chapter 5: Smoking

I've never liked the smell of cigarets.  
I've never even understood why people even smoking. What was the point of taking in that disgusting smell.  
That's what I've always thought even though my father smokes.  
So the day that I saw Gajeel and Gray in a corner smoking I was a bit shocked.  
I knew Gajeel smoked but I didn't know Gray did as well...  
As I walked home with Mira and Lisanna I brought up the subject and the two of them giggled.  
What was so funny I didn't think that Gray smoking was something to giggle about!  
I guess they saw my confused expression since they started explaining to me what they thought was so funny.

"We're not laughing because Gray smokes Lucy. We actual think its pretty amusing that you even care if Gray smokes or not. You didn't have a problem when we found about Gajeel smoking or Cana being an alcoholic but you seem to really care for Gray..Which makes me believe that you must not see Gray as just anybody." Mira explained.  
I looked at her with widened eyes.  
Did she think I had hidden feelings for Gray..?  
Wait its Mira she's obviously thinking that. She loves matchmaking after all...

"I don't think of Gray in the way you think I do Mira. He's just a friend to me..It was just shocking to see him smoke that's all." I answered.  
Mira was about to give another of her opinions but was stopped by Lisanna.

"Leave her alone Mira-nee-chan.. We are just jumping to conclusions but it doesn't really mean she likes him and if she does sooner or later we'll find out." Lisanna commented with a mischievous smile.  
I pouted an looked away.

"You guys can think what ever you want but I know I don't like Gray!" I declared.  
They giggled and told me that I shouldn't keep lying to myself...  
I knew I wasn't lying to myself I didn't like Gray like that! I was 100% sure of that.

The next day when I was walking around school with Levy the same topic came up.

"So I heard that you're pretty mad at a certain someone for smoking." Levy said.  
I looked at her annoyed. Really she was bringing that topic up! Uh people loved to make my life miserable.

"I don't like him like that so don't get any ideas." I responded.

"Like who like what? I never said anything about you liking anybody." She said innocently.  
I glared at her. I knew exactly where she was going with this but I wasn't going to fall in any more of her tricks.

"Oh Levy-Chan I want you to see the new book Mama bought me! It's amazing maybe you could come to my house after school." I told her trying to get of the other conversation. She sighed.  
"I would love to go to your house, Lu-Chan! But please don't change the topic! I really want to know if you like Gray or not! I know you just got over Sting but I think that Gray isn't half bad. You two would make a wonderful couple!"Levy answered excitedly. I raised an eyebrow.

Gray and me a wonderful couple? A WONDERFUL COUPLE?! Impossible!

"I don't like Gray. Happy now..you've got your answer, can we change the topic?!" I asked.

" Alright..well I got this big secret I want to tell you..It's more of a confession actually..Please promise me you wont tell anybody." She told me in a low voice.

I arched an eyebrow," I promise." I answered.

"Well I think I'm falling for...for G-Gajeel." Levy confessed as she stuttered the name of her crush. My eyes widened in shock.  
Little Levy was falling for the big, pierced filled Gajeel.  
That was quite shocking.  
Talk about total opposites.

"Well Levy-Chan I'm not gonna lie to you I'm pretty shocked but if that's the guy you like then I'll be happy for you." I told her as I smiled.  
"Thanks Lu-Chan! I'm actually going to meet him in the library after school..it's a study session but I am planning on confessing to him today.." She told me blushing a deep shade of crimson. I smiled at her.  
She had always been a very brave girl.

"We'll I hope everything turns out good for you.. Don't worry Levy-Chan I'll be rooting for you!" I said with a grin.  
She giggled and nodded her head.

" Thank you Lu-Chan and about the whole Gray smoking thing maybe you could do the same thing I'm gonna try doing with Gajeel. Try and convince him to stop..You might be the only one that could actually convince him to stop!" She told me as she giggled. She winked at me.  
I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right. " I answered as I crossed my arms.

At that time I was sure that their was no way that Gray would suddenly stop smoking just because I would ask him too. But nobody ever knows what can really happen in the future. Things you never thought can happen and/ or things that you never thought would happen suddenly start becoming real.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D  
~IceKeys121


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

Chapter 6: Natsu's True Feelings

Natsu an I had been friends since Middle School. We had gotten along from the start. You could say that we have been best friends since day one. I actually know all of my closest friends thanks to him.  
I had never gone to a normal school before entering my first year in Middle School.. I had always been home schooled.  
So the first day of Middle School had been the start of my normal school days.  
I had never had friends so when I entered school I was really scared that nobody would accept me but it turned to be the other way around. Everybody treated me very nicely and befriended me quite fast.  
However, Natsu was the first to talk to me.  
When a group of older students came to molest me Natsu came right to my rescue. He got them away from me and after that he introduced me to all his friends.  
Thanks to Natsu I also met my best friend Levy who used to always have Jet and Droy follow her around but later found out she was not interested in either of them and they soon gave up on her.  
I also met Mira and Lisanna because of Natsu. He had known them since they were really young and had been together in school since then.  
As for Erza, I also met her thanks to Natsu. When I met him he had described her as a terrifying monster but I thought she was more of an older sister who was always worried of us and was always trying to protect us.  
All of them were my precious friends that I had met because of Natsu.  
So really theirs not much to ask as to why Natsu is one of my most precious friends.  
He always has my back in tough times and he is always their to make me smile.  
He is my best friend.  
That's all their is to our relationship.  
I really didn't get why people thought we had to end up dating just because we're always together.  
I liked the relationship we had and I wouldn't want it any other way.  
So as I sat in English class talking to Levy I couldn't help see that Natsu and Gray were actually talking with each other without cursing or starting a fight.  
It looked weird to see them actually talk like normal people.  
As I kept staring I got curious to know what conversation they were having since it was keeping them from arguing.  
I didn't have to wait for long because Gray caught my eyes on them and told me to come over.

"I'll be back Levy-Chan." I told Levy. She smiled and told me to take my time. She also stood up and walked up to her boyfriend, Gajeel. It still was kind of awkward seeing them together even though it had already been two weeks since they started dating.  
When I was standing by where Gray and Natsu where at Gray grinned and Natsu looked confused. He probably didn't expect Gray to tell me to come.

"Lucy what is Natsu to you?" Gray asked.  
I arched an eyebrow why was he asking me this?  
I sighed.  
"He's my best friend..why are you asking?" I asked him. A bit confused as to where he was going with this.

"So you don't like Natsu as in the type were you would date him?" He asked.  
I stared at him for a while before answering.

"I just think dating a best friend isn't right since you can ruin your relationship afterwards. For that reason I have never seen or thought of Natsu as anything else. What's up with all these questions Gray?!" I said a little frustrated.  
It was weird saying all this in front of Natsu.  
Gray sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just thought you guys were dating or something. I was just making sure as to what kind of relationship you guys had." He answered.  
I arched an eyebrow. Why did he even care about the kind of relationship we had. I was about to ask him why he even cared but didn't get a chance since Mira came out of no where and told me she really had to tell me something..  
As Mira pulled me away from the guys I saw how Gray put a hand on Natsu's shoulder and told him something.  
I then saw how Natsu threw his hand of his shoulder and stood up. He told him something but I couldn't hear so I never knew what he had told Gray.  
What I never forgot was the look Natsu was wearing at the moment. He looked so hurt.  
At that moment I just shrugged it of and decided that my mind was playing tricks on me and Natsu didn't look depress and hurt at the moment.

Little did I know that as I chatted with Mira, Natsu was confessing to Gray about his true feelings. The feelings that he knew he would never be returned from the one he loved.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6 of Total Opposites!

~ IceKeys121


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

Chapter 7: Who Do You Like?

I was laying in my bed as I remembered what Mira had told me yesterday.

It was kind of weird that she even thought that I would actual even care but after all she really did believe that I liked HIM.

I sat up and stretched. Her words kept replaying in my mind. What happened yesterday just couldn't leave my mind.

FLASHBACK:

"Mira I was about to ask Gray something! What's so important that you just come and pull me away from my conversation with Gray and Natsu!" I exclaimed.

I was a bit mad since I really wanted to know why Gray suddenly asked me all those questions about me liking Natsu or not.. It was just weird and on top of it all he had made me answer the questions right in front of Natsu, which made it really awkward.

Mira had a big smile on her face.

"Cana just told me that Gray is actually interested in a girl here at school. She told me that he didn't want to tell her who it was since Cana knew the girl and he didn't want Cana to go and ruin everything since, you know that she can never keep a secret. So I'm almost positive that the girl he likes is you." Mira said exited. I sighed.

She would think that...

"I also think he's talking about you. He really only talks to you and me and we all know that it's not met. So that only leaves you. " Cana commented as she stepped in the conversation.

My eyes grew wide.. Gray liking me...I really didn't think that would be possible. However, for some weird reason my heart was beating fast. I felt like a million butterflies were in my stomach.

"I..really don't think he likes me." I said.

"Do you like him?" Cana asked.

"What! I don't see him like that Cana! He's just my friend that's it!" I answered. My heart beating fast as I answered her.

"I told you she was in denial Cana.." Mira sighed.

"Hm. I guess it's going to be hard dealing with two hardheaded morons..It's gonna be more work than I thought it would take to hook them up." Cana said as Mira nodded.

"You two are not going to hook any one up! I don't like him like that! Stop thinking I do!" I exclaimed a little annoyed that they just kept going and ignored me.

"Who don't you like and who are they hooking up?" Gray asked as he stood next to me.

My eyes grew wide and my checks got hot.

"Nobody!" I exclaimed before Mira or Cana could say anything.

My face felt so hot as I saw him look at me weirdly and then just shrug it of and went of to talk to Gajeel.

I turned to see Mira giggling and Cana smirking.

"So I guess you really are going to need our help after all " Cana said as she grinned.

I rolled my eyes and walked away too tired to keep arguing with them.

END OF FLASHBACK

I was sure I didn't like him but yet he still made me feel so flustered and all during that day every time he would talk to me I would blush.

I stood up from my bed and decided I was tired of thinking of Gray and needed to go out for a walk.

"Mama I'm going for a walk!" I yelled out as I started heading out.

"Ok but be back in an hour!" Mama yelled.

I smiled, "Ok Bye!" I told her and left the house.

It was a little cold outside but at first I didn't mind it.

I was wearing a pink skirt, a long white sleeve shirt, and a pair of long black boots.

I walked towards the park and felt how it started getting really windy.

I hugged myself as I kept walking around the park trying to find a bench were to sit at.

As I kept walking around the park I found a bench but saw that someone was sitting there already.

I kept walking even thought someone was sitting there. I really wanted to just sit and enjoy the breeze.

When I got to where the bench was at I saw a teenage boy smoking. I couldn't see his face but I saw he had dark black hair. He was looking up the sky and when he heard my footsteps coming nearer he turned around.

It was..Gray?!

I was a bit shocked since I had come out to take a walk just to get him out of my head an here he was..

Destiny was playing too many tricks on me.

"Hey Lucy! Whatcha doing here at a time like this and why are you wearing a skirt with this weather?" He said.

I smiled at him and went to take a seat next to him.

"Hi...well I had way too many things on my mind and decided to go out for a walk and clear my mind a bit. And well about the skirt..I always wear skirts." I answered.

He nodded and kept smocking.

"Could you stop smocking..I really don't like the smell..so could you stop please?" I asked as I put my hand over my nose.

He laughed at me as I sat their with my two hands over my nose.

"Alright alright I'll stop.." He said as he threw the cigaret on the floor and steps on it.

"Thank you." I said as I took my hands of my nose.

We both just sat their in silence, which didn't feel awkward.

"Lucy can I ask you something?" Gray asked me.

I turned to look at him.

"Sure." I answered him.

"Who do you like?" Gray asked me.

My heart started beating super fast.

I never expected him to ask me that.

"I..Why are you asking me this?" I asked. My voice sounded more high pitch then usual.

He smiled, "I'm just curious that's all.." He answered.

"Well I don't like anyone." I answered. He nodded..

"Alright well it's getting late. Do you want me to walk you home?" Gray asked me.

"Um if it's ok with you. You don't have to." I told him.

"No it's ok with me. I don't want you walking alone at night." He assured me with a smile.

I blushed at what he said.

"Alright." I said.

As we walked to my house I started to shiver. It really was getting colder.

I heard Gray sipping off his sipper and taking his jacket off. I looked at him weirdly and he smiled and placed

his jacket on me.

My eyes grew wide.

"You were cold right? Don't take it off this weather doesn't really affect me." He said with a half smile.

"Thank you Gray."I said with a blush caressing my cheeks.

When we got to the doorstep of my house I smiled at him.

"Before I left home my mom was making dinner..would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked him blushing.

His eyes grew wide, "Really?!" He asked. I could see a faint blush on his face.

"Yeah..Papa is out on a business trip and Mama wouldn't mind having you over." I told him.

"Well if it's like that then I would love to." Gray answered.

"Great." I said.

We walked inside and I took off his jacket and handed it to him. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss in his cheek.

"Thanks for the jacket." I told him.

He stood their speechless and with a blush covering his cheeks. I giggled and walked away to find Mama and tell her that we had company.

That night I was really happy to have Gray in my life.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 7 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

Chapter 8: Sting and Yukino

As I walked in the school corridors I could hear everyone talking about the upcoming basketball game.

Usually I would have been really excited about the game since I would get to see Sting. However, I was over Sting and I didn't even feel like going to the game.

Yukino was most likely going to be there cheering for him and I really didn't want to see them.

Even though I knew I didn't like Sting anymore I still felt a little flustered around him.

As I got to my locker I saw Gray, Loke, and Lyon standing a bit near.

I smiled and waved at them.

They waved back and I noticed that they were talking about something and then I saw Gray blush a little.

I still wasn't used to seeing Gray blush.

However, he did look kind of cute...Just a little...or a lot...

I saw how Loke pushed Gray towards me and Lyon stood there smirking.

I gave Loke a confused look but he soon turned around and pulled Lyon with him as he yelled out, "Good Luck!"

I looked at Gray who was now cursing at Loke.

I was very confused at what was going on but yet I still smiled and greeted Gray.

"Hey Gray! What's going on? What does Loke mean by good luck?" I asked.

Gray turned to me and I noticed he was blushing a little.

"Hi Lucy..Don't mind that idiot..Hey are you going to the basketball game?" He asked me.

"Oh I wasn't planning on going but I'm still not sure.. I might change my mind in the end.. Why you ask?" I really wanted to know why he would ask me about the game.

I didn't even know he would be interested in going to a school game.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the game... So do you want to go to the game with me?" He asked. He looked so serious and confident yet he was still blushing a little.

I giggled I really enjoyed being with this guy so why not go to the basketball game with him?

Even though I was trying to avoid Sting and Yukino I wasn't going to reject Gray's invitation just because of that..

"Yeah I would like to go to the game with you..so I'll meet you at the basketball court tonight?!"

I said with a big smile.

He grinned and answered,"Yeah I'll see you tonight! At the courts. See you later." He walked off and I couldn't help feel excited about tonight.

Usually I would be excited about the games because of Sting but now I was actually more excited to get to hang with Gray tonight than even going to the game.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||TIME SKIP|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

When I arrived to the Gym it was already full. Their were so many people getting seated and ready to watch the game.

I walked around trying to see if I could find Gray or maybe a place were I could wait for him when I suddenly bumped into someone.

I quickly moved back and looked up to find a blond guy looking down at me and smiling.

"Hey Lucy! Whatcha doing here alone?" Sting asked me.

I stood there for a minute just starring at him. My heart beating fast at just the sight of him.

Why was I getting so flustered I should be over him!

Was it maybe because I hadn't seen or talked to him since I found out that Yukino liked him. Or was it maybe because for some weird reason today he looked better than I remembered.

"I-I.." I couldn't finish I was way too nervous and my cheeks were burning and I couldn't think straight.

Before I could do something or say something embarrassing in front of Sting someone wrapped their arm around me. I looked up to find Gray standing there.

He was looking straight at Sting.

"She's not here alone..she's here with me." He told Sting.

He had heard when Sting asked me if I was alone?

How long had he been here?

Had he noticed how flustered I was?

"Oh I didn't know you two were dating.." Was Sting's answer.

I wanted to say we weren't dating but the words just didn't seem to come out of my mouth.

"Lucy its been so long since we last talked.. I didn't even know you were dating someone!" Yukino was now standing next to Sting.

He gave her a side hug and I could see a faint blush form on her cheeks.

"Hey Yukino. It has been a while.." I finally had answered.

"We should get together one of these days and maybe go out on a double date.. The four of us. " Yukino suggested with a big smile.

I was about to tell her that Gray and I weren't a couple but the bell signifying that the game was about to begin went off.

"Well I better be going I have a game to win!" Sting announced. He starting walking off but turned around to wait for Yukino.

"Well I hope to see you soon Lucy! Lets hang out soon! " she told me as she started going after Sting.

"I hope so too Yukino! Bye!" I said waving off to her.

"Oh and good luck Sting! "I yelled as they were walking off.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Thanks!" He yelled back.

They both disappeared into the crowed and I finally felt my body relax again.

I felt a strong arm around me and remembered that Gray was there holding me .

He looked down at me and had a serious look on his face.

"You got a lot of explaining to give me cuz I'm freaking lost with what just happened." He told me.

I looked down and felt how he dropped his arm from my back. I missed his warmth after that I wanted him to hold me for a bit longer. I had felt more secure when he had arrived and I was thankful that he had gotten here and helped me out.

"So what I can see is that you like the guy but he is dating your friend so you have given up but you still feel something for him..." Gray concluded.

I looked at him and sighted.

"Your somewhat right. I joust to like him but I gave up on him since he started dating Yukino. I don't have any feelings for him anymore but since I haven't talked to him since the day that I found out about their feelings for each other I guess I was just a little nervous about being around him...Thanks for helping me out.I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't come. Thanks." I said with a big smile on my face as I thanked him.

"It's alright..I was just trying to help since I saw you so nervous and all red and struggling...I didn't know you were into loud cocky guys." He said grinning.

I looked at him annoyed.

"Whatever..Cocky guys aren't my type and either are loud guys!" I told him.

"So what's your ideal type of guy." He asked me.

"I don't have one..I like which ever guy I want..no matter the type!" I announced.

"Hm..Alright. Well the games about to start..lets go find seats. "

As he grabbed my hand and pulled me to find seats I couldn't help blushing.

I was happy to be here with him and I was happy that he had helped me.

That day as I watched the game I found myself getting bored of staring at Sting.

Now that I think about it I actually don't like cocky guys at all!

As I got bored of the game I turned to look at Gray who seemed to be pretty interested in the game.

For some weird reason I found watching him more amusing then the game.

That day I realized that Sting and Yukino really did make a cute couple. Compatible people don't always have to be together. Opposites like Sting and Yukino were a perfect example of a perfect couple that even though they were so different they still liked each other.

I smiled as I stared at Gray. Sting and Yukino were just like Gray and me...

I guess now I know my real feelings towards him..

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 8 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rumors **

When I got to school the day after the game I saw people staring and whispering as I walked to my classes.

At first I thought I was just imagining things and they were definitely not staring at me. However, when I walked to my classes I heard people whisper,"Yeah I heard that they were together at the game..Yeah they are definitely dating someone heard Sting-San say it before the game! There's no doubt about it!"

I raised an eyebrow.

What were these idiots talking about?

I shrugged and decided I could care less.

However, when I walked out for lunch Levy came running towards me. Her face red and she looked a little excited. Right behind her was Natsu but he wasn't running and instead of excited he looked annoyed..

"Is it true Lu-Chan?! Are you finally dating Gray?!"

She asked me rather excited.

My eyes widen in shock and I felt my checks heed up.

"W-What are you talking about Levy-Chan?! Gray and I aren't dating! Where did you get that from!" I yelled out.

"Everybody in school are talking about how you two hooked up at the basketball game...so it's not true...I got all excited for nothing.." She answered.

So everybody at school really were talking about me all day...

Really I hate when people create fake rumors!

"See I told you Levy that it was all fake! Lucy would never fall for a perverted ice freak! She wouldn't go as low as to date the freak either." Natsu commented as he now stood next to Levy.

I felt my heart skip a beat as the words that came out of Natsu's mouth kept replaying on my mind..

Was it so hard to believe that I would fall for Gray?

Or was it because we were so different that no one would guess either one of us would fall for the other?

"You know it can happen. They could become a wonderful couple! And I'm not the only one who believes that!Cana, Mira, Lisanna, and even Erza believe it. Erza was so happy about you two dating that she went to find Gray and give him a whole lecture on what he has to do to keep you happy and if he didn't he would have to face the consequences.. She even said she would show him some of the consequences to him..what do you think she meant by that?" Levy explained.

My eyes twitched. She didn't know what she was meaning! She was either acting dum or was way too innocent!

"We need to go find her before she does something to him!" I exclaimed.

"I say we let him get a little lesson from Erza. It won't hurt too much and it will be quiet amusing to watch!" Natsu suggested.

I shot him a glare and started walking off to find Gray and Erza.

I heard as Natsu and Levy yelled at me to wait for them and started walking after me.

When we arrived at were Gray hanged out at we all stood there seeing the idiotic sean as it played before us.

Gray was running away from Erza saying he wasn't dating me and that he would never do any of those things to me as Erza chased him with a baseball bat.

Loke was in a corner with a depressed aura all around him saying that he couldn't believe Erza had rejected him. He thought he was way better then her emo boyfriend. Bixlow stood near Loke looking confused at him and asking him that he thought he actually liked me instead of Erza. Freed stood next to Bixlow reading a book and acting as if nothing was going on around him.

Lyon was laughing as he watched Gray get chased while Evergreen commented that she was way better than Erza and could beat the shit out of Gray way better than her.

Elfman stood there yelling that Erza was manly. As Mira yelled out that she had called out first that Gray and I would end up together. Lisanna rolled her eyes at her older sister and Cana stood there saying that she was actually the first one to call it out but she really didn't care who said it first. Finally, Laxus and Gajeel stood there sighing and saying that they couldn't believe they hanged out with such idiots.

I stood their in complete horror. These people were complete idiots...yet for some weird reason I started to laugh.

I saw how Natsu joined the idiots and cheered for Erza and told her to beat him up for him as well.

I walked up to the idiotic group and inhaled.

"STOP!" I yelled.

They all turned to look at me as they had stopped what they were doing.

"Erza stop chasing Gray. We're not dating so theirs no need for a lesson.." I told her.

I could hear Gray let out a 'thank you' as for everyone else grunted displeased that their show was over.

"WHAT! You two aren't dating?!" Mira yelled out in disbelief.

"Gray you should of said something before I started to chase you!" Erza told Gray.

" I did!" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. Please punch me for not listening to you!" She announced.

"There's no need for that Erza.." Gray said with a nervous laugh.

"Darn it you two should just start dating! I'm getting tired of Mira talking about you two day and night!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her understanding how she felt. Mira could get kind of annoying when she would go on matchmaking mode.

"I do not talk about them that much..right Cana?" Mira asked Cana.

"Whatever you want to think its find with me..but I think Lisanna is defenetly right about one thing. You two should start dating." Cana said as she pointed at Gray and me.

I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

Almost all my friends were saying the same thing.

"There is no way they are dating!" Natsu announced.

"Shut up Natsu!" Gajeel said as he hit him in the head.

As I stood there watching my friends start a new argument that later turned out to be another big fight I couldn't help and laugh at them.

Levy and I stood there as our friends went and fought and argued with each other. We both were grinning like idiots enjoying the "show"

That day I was actually not mad at people for spreading that rumor. I was actually wishing it would come true...

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 9 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

Chapter 10: A Child's View of Love

I sometimes wish I could go back to being 12 or 13. The ages were I wasn't very interested in guys and if I was it would never turn to be a serious crush.

Life was so much easier back then..

Now everything is so much harder. School was a problem as well. Classes only got harder.

However, school and love were two totally different things.

My romance history wasn't too long since I've only really liked Sting and well my new crush...

I have barely figured it out but I'm still not so sure if I really had fallen for Gray...

As I arrived at school I saw Gray walking towards me wearing his usual half smile.

"Hi Lucy!" He greeted me as he was standing right in front of me.

I smiled. Maybe I did like him but just a little..or maybe it wasn't a crush but I saw him as a very close friend...

"Hi Gray!" I greeted him back.

"Hey so you want to go ice skating tonight?" He asked me.

I felt myself blush. He was asking me out right? Can I count this as a date..?

Maybe..?

No it was just two friends going out...as friends...just friends...

I was about to give him my answer, which was obviously going to be yes, but was interrupted by someone's yell.

"Lucy! I need to talk to you!" Natsu said as he ran towards me.

I looked t him confused..Did he really have to tell me whatever he was going to tell me..Now!

"Lucy, Wendy has been asking about you all week saying that you promised you'll visit soon but you never came..she really wants to see you since she feels lonly you please come over today and play with her? Please?" Natsu pleaded.

At first I thought of saying no since I really wanted to go out with Gray but I had promised Wendy and I also really did want to see her..

"If you have to go see his sister it's alright Lucy..We can always go another day..." Gray said.

I really wanted to go with him...

I snapped my fingers and grinned as I figured the perfect plan to do everything today.

Gray and Natsu stared at me as if I was going crazy.

"I know what we can do! I can go play with Wendy right when school ends and you can pick me up at Natsu's house at around six that way we can go skating!" I announced grinning.

Gray smirked and Natsu looked away.

"Alright! But I don't know where this idiot lives.." Gray told me.

I grabbed a paper from my bag and wrote down Natsu's address and my phone number.

"On the top is Natsu's address..I also wrote my number for if you get lost or something just call me.." I said as I handed Gray the peace of paper.

"Ok thanks." Gray said with a smile.

"Lucy don't just give that pervert my address and why you give him your number?!" Natsu told me as Gray smirked and turned around to leave. As he started walking off he turned around and gave me one last smile.

"See you at six!" He yelled out at me.

I grinned,"can't wait!" I blurted out. I blushed when I realized what I had said. Gray grinned but I could see a faint blush on his cheeks as he quickly turned around and left.

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu call at me as I stared at the spot Gray stood seconds ago.

I really was falling for him.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~

When Natsu and I arrived to his house I saw how a short girl with long blue hair stood by the kitchen holding a white cat.

"Lucy-San you finally came!" Wendy said excitedly as she ran towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back. I had always seen her as a little sister since I had known her since she was very little. The twelve year old girl hugged me tightly as I giggled.

"Hey Wendy!" I greeted the little girl.

"I'm going out to play with Romeo." Natsu said as he started walking out.

"Let's go to my room Lucy-San." Wendy told me as she pulled me to her room.

"You're parents aren't here today?" I asked.

"No they're out working." Wendy answered.

As we entered her bedroom I saw her little blue room looked just the same as the last time I had been here.

"Lucy-San are you finally dating my brother." She asked me with a big smile adorning her face.

My eyes grew wide that was an unexpected question...

"No..I don't like your brother like that.." I answered.

Her smile disappeared.

"Then you like someone else?" She asked.

I felt my cheeks heed up.

I smiled at her." Yeah I like someone from school..but don' tell anyone ok?" I told her. She smiled.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Lucy-San!" She exclaimed.

I laughed as I saw her get so excited over the promise.

"So why are you asking me who I like?" I asked her.

"Because I also like someone... " Wendy answered as I noticed her eyes looking out her open window.

I looked at what she was staring at and found Natsu and Romeo playing soccer.

"Why don't you try talking to him?" I asked her.

She turned and looked at me surprised and embarrassed.

"I can't do that.. I get too shy when I'm around him.." She answered.

"So that's why you've been feeling lonely.. Since Natsu is always with Romeo and you are embarrassed to talk to Romeo you end up staying home alone.." I concluded.

She nodded.

I smiled and gave her a small hug.

"Don't worry Wendy just go and talk to him when you're ready. I'm sure he is really going to like you too !" I told her.

She smiled and blushed at little.

"Thanks Lucy-San!" She answered.

As the day went on and I played with Wendy I realized that all ages go through love problems. Not just the older ones but also the younger ones. It was just a different view of it.

Wendy's was more of a child's view of love.

When Gray arrived to pick me up I gave Wendy a hug and told her to try and talk to Romeo next time. She blushed and nodded. I also told her to tell Natsu that Gray had picked me up. She smiled and we said our goodbyes.

"So you had fun? " Gray asked me.

I smiled.

"Yeah..Wendy is a very fun girl to be around with." I answered.

"She must bet totally opposite from her idiot brother.." Gray commented. I laughed but still gave his arm a playful slap and told him to be nicer to Natsu.

As we walked his larger hand grabbed my small hand and gave it a squeeze as he started leading the way.. I couldn't help blush.

That day I realized that I was really falling for Gray..

I had fallen for Gray Fullbuster.

As we kept walking I didn't notice that a small girl was watching us from her window. Her blue hair blowing from the wind entering her room from the open window.

She was smiling and wishing that some day she could experience the same love as the two teenagers in front of her with Romeo.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 10 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

Chapter 11: Ice Skating

I've never ice skated before...So as Gray and I entered the ice ring I was a bit nervous. I didn't want to let go of the railing.

As I saw other people skating and acting as if it was the easiest thing ever I would want to let go and just go try it but I couldn't...

"Are you ever gonna let go of the railing or are you gonna be there all night..?" Gray asked me as he stood by me.

I blushed a little in embarrassment.

"I might as well..I don't know how to skate so I'm not letting go.." I answered as I looked up at him.

He laughed and shook his head.

"You know, the whole purpose of coming here was to get a chance to skate..Together.." He told me.

I blushed a deep red when he said together. I don't know why but it just made me feel so flustered and made my heart beat faster.

I looked away..I wanted to skate with him as well but I don't know how and I didn't want to try and fall and look stupid.

"I can teach you how to skate a little right now...or I can hold you while you skate." He told me.

I actually did consider the holding option but it would only make me feel more flustered and he might notice it.

"I guess I can try.." I said...Finally giving in to the torture that this whole skating experience might be.

He grabbed my wast and started to push me around the ice ring.

"Don't let go." I said as he started to move to areas that didn't have railings.

"I promise I wont let go..Don't worry." I heard him answer.

As we skated around the ring I started getting used to it.

When I thought I was a little more comfortable Gray let go of my waste and grabbed my hand.

I did fall a couple of times, which hurt A LOT!

But I got used to it the more I skated.

When we go out of the ring I kind of missed it and wanted to go back inside it.

However, it was getting late and we had school the next day.

We walked to my house hand in hand.

Enjoying the peaceful night and the comfortable silence between us. It never felt weird or as if I had to keep the conversation going when I was with Gray.

When we arrived to my house we let go of each others hands and stood there.

"Thanks for everything today, Gray. I had a lot of fun." I told him as I smiled.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, Lucy. Hopefully we can go again sometime." He said.

I smiled. I really wanted to go back soon. It was fun being with Gray and do things that he enjoys doing.

I walked up to where he stood and gave him a quick hug.

I saw him look down at me as I looked up to meet his blue eyes staring back into my brown eyes.

I blushed a little but couldn't look away from his gaze.

As we stood there in each others arms, I could picture myself doing this everyday. Being in his arms and having the title of being Gray Fullbuster's girlfriend...

When we let go of each other I walked up to my door.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I stood inside my house.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Lucy." He said as I gave him a glance one more time before closing the door.

I leaned my back on the door as I looked up to the sealing.

That day I had learned to ice skate and that I had fallen for Gray.

However, my feelings towards Gray felt way different then the feelings I had for Sting.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx~

The next day at school I found Mira and Cana standing by my locker.

Mira was smiling and looking happier then usual while Cana was smirking.

I raised an eyebrow when I arrived to my locker and stood right in front of them.

"So I guess you two finally made a move and decided to go to a date last night.." Cana said. My eyes widen in shock..

How did she find out?

Before I was able to ask her Mira smiled and answered my question, "Natsu was talking to Jellal about how Gray and you had gone ice skating after you left his house...and well Cana and I were close by and heard when he said that."

I looked at them and sighed..

"Nothing happened so don't get any ideas.." I told them.

Mira shook her head and smiled teasingly as she said that I was hiding my feelings towards Gray from them but soon I would end up telling them.

I really was but I wasn't going to tell either of them how I felt just yet.

If I told them they would just make everything much more complicated.

If I told anybody it would have to be someone I trusted A LOT.

I already had an idea of who that person was and I am planning on telling her soon.

As Mira and Cana kept on telling me to stop denying my feelings I couldn't help miss the smile Gray sent my way as he passed by.

I blushed a bit and smiled back.

Obviously, Cana and Mira didn't miss that and started saying how I was so obvious and was head over hills in love with Gray.

I laughed at how persisting these two girls could be.

As I walked away from 'the matchmakers' and started to walk to class I saw how one if my closest friends and her boyfriend stood by their lockers probably discussing important council meeting information.

She had always been a very strict and mature person who tried to be seen as the best council President this school had ever had. Her boyfriend, being the Vice President, tried to be seen in a respectful way as well and did his best to try and keep this school in order.

Being the responsible and mature person she was were the reasons why she was the person I would trust my secret to.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 11 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do no own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

Chapter 12: Opposites Attract

I had heard before that opposites would end up attracting each other.

I never really believed it, though..

However, now I am realizing that it really is true...

As I walked around the mall with Erza I decided that I wanted her to be the first to know about my feelings towards Gray..

I would of told Levy but now that she's dating Gajeel, I'm scared that she'll accidentally tell him and he'll end up telling Gray, since they are close friends.

So the next person from Levy that I trust the most is Erza.

As we walked from store to store I couldn't help laughing at how much clothing my friend would buy.

She already had enough clothes at home, yet she still bought more and more every few weeks.

When we finally sat down at a nearby coffee place I decided that it was time to tell her.

"Erza, I'm going to tell you something that no one can know about..please promise me you won't tell anyone..not even Jellal." I told her.

She raised and eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously..

"I promise Lucy." She answered me.

I took a deep breath.

"I-I like Gray." I told her.

At first she just stared at me but soon I saw a smile form on her lips.

"Well I knew this would end up happening.." She said with a smile.

I looked down to my hands that were playing with my cup of coffee.

"So I guess it's not such a big surprise.." I said.

"Oh no it is a surprise.. I never thought you would admit it...Am I the first to know?" She asked.

I turned to look at her and nodded.

"Well I am honored to be the first to know this, Lucy.. I guess I could also be the godmother of yours and Gray's first born child..or maybe your maid of honor..I should soon go shopping and find a dress for that big event.." Erza started to rant about future events that neither of us knew if they would even happen.

I blushed as I actually pictured myself wearing a weeding dress and walking down the isle with Gray.

Or giving birth to his child...

Wow I really was going to far ahead...

"Erza I just told you that I like Gray and you're already talking about us getting married and having children...if anything I think you'll be the first to get married. " I said.

I saw her blush a little when I said that she'd end up getting married first.

"Well Lucy we really don't know about that..." She answers looking away.

She never really liked to talk about her love life..

"We could maybe even end up having a wedding together!" I said with a grin.

She blushed but soon smiled.

"It's good to see that you are also thinking about weddings, means that you are actually considering having a long relationship with Gray..." Erza told me.

I blushed and looked back down to stare at my cup of coffee.

"I really haven't thought about even having a relationship with Gray. Since we're so different I'm not sure if it would even work out...I mean we're total opposites!" I exclaimed.

Erza sighed.

"Lucy, you do know that opposites attract, right?" Erza asked me.

I looked at her and nodded. I knew very well that people said that opposites attract...but was it true or did it really work?

"I'm still not sure thought...Look at you and Jellal. You guys are particle made for each other! Am I and Gray like that?" I asked.

"Well Jellal and I have some similar interests like school and more but we are not exactly the same..He is more laid back while I..well you know how I am. You also have Levy and Gajeel. They are a perfect example of opposites that are now together and seem to be doing pretty good. I think Gray and you won't be any different." She told me with a smile.

I smiled..It was true that Jellal and her really were different in more than just one way. As well as Levy and Gajeel. Those two were completely different yet they were happily together and doing just fine. I also knew about Sting and Yukino. The cocky guy that was going out with the shy, quite girl. Opposites really did attract. I was experiencing it myself..

"Yeah you're right, Erza!" I said with a big smile.

She smiled back and we both stood up and resumed our shopping.

That day I realized that it was totally normal to fall for someone you never expected to fall for. I obviously never expected to fall for Gray but it happened and I was happy I did. I really liked him. I'm not sure if he likes me back but I will try my best to achieve my happiness.

After all opposites do attract and Gray and I were total opposites. We were perfect for each other.

As Erza and I walked around the mall a group of boys where at school practicing basketball for their upcoming match against the schools best basketball players. This little match would be the start of many things that I never expected to happen so soon.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 12 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

Chapter 13: The One I Like

I have always thought that the guy should be the first to confess to the girl, not the other way around.  
I could never see myself confessing to Gray...My dream has always been that the guy I like would confess to me like in every love story I have read.

As Erza and I walked around school we heard how people talked about an upcoming basketball game.  
We both looked at everyone confused.  
Basketball season was over and wouldn't start till next year so there couldn't be a game..  
Unless if it was a friendly game..

I tried asking Erza but she looked just as confused as I did...  
Strange since she had to know about this since she was the Student Council President..  
As Jellal came over to us Erza quickly asked him about this basketball game event.

"You girls don't know about the game? Well, Sting and his friends were actually challenged by Gray and some of his friends." Jellal told us.

Gray had challenged Sting? In basketball?!

I was very confused..why would he even challenge him.

"Do you know when the game is?" I asked Jellal.

"I heard its tomorrow..After school.." He answered.

I thanked him and excused myself before leaving to go look for Gray..

I really wanted to know why he was challenging Sting.

As I ran through the corridors I bumped into someone small with blue hair.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I looked at the person in front of me and saw Levy rubbing her head.

"Oh hey Lu-Chan!" She said to me.

"Hi Levy-Chan!" I greeted her.

"Have you heard about the basketball game?!" Levy asked me.  
I nodded and she smiled.

"I heard Gray challenged Sting..Do you know why he did that?" I asked her.

"Gajeel told me that Gray got pissed at Sting's cocky attitude about being the best.." Levy told me..

I sighed..He really would challenge Sting over such a stupid reason...

"So who's going to participate in the game?" I asked her.

"Well In Sting's team it's going to be Rogue, Orga, and Rufus...from Gray's it's Gajeel, Laxus, and Lyon."  
Levy answered me.

" Sting's got the best basketball players in the school..How can they even think they can win against them!?" I exclaimed.

"Well it could happen..They could end up winning and they have been practicing after school ever since they challenged Sting..They are really giving it there all to win." Levy told me.

I shook my head and smiled as I pictured them practicing. They probably were giving it there all to win.

As the day passed I decided I would go after school to see how they were doing.

I passed by the gym and I saw how Lyon and Gray where playing against Gajeel and Laxus. I could see how the would laugh when either team would score or make a mistake.  
I also noticed that Loke stood by cheering for them.

I stood there watching them play and couldn't help smiling. It looked like they were really enjoying themselves.

I gave them one last glance before leaving and met Gray's eyes.  
I blushed as he smiled and waved.  
I smiled back and gave him a small wave as I quickly turned around and started walking away.

As I walked away from the gym I found a familiar blond standing near the gym observing Gray and his team practice.

"They're not too bad.." He said looking my way.

I stood a few steps away from him and smiled. The weren't bad at all.

"Yeah..they're pretty good. I guess you guys aren't going to have such an easy win." I said.

I heard Sting chuckle.

"Well, we'll see about that.. Are you going to cheer for me Lucy?" He asked me as he stood near me.  
He put a hand on my shoulder and grinned.

"I'll be cheering for both teams.." I answered. Though I new I would only be cheering for Gray.

"I hope I can see you tomorrow at the game. I'll be looking for you...hopefully you'll be cheering for me." He told me as he got closer and gave me a small hug.

I felt my cheeks burning and my heart beating faster.  
I never expected to ever be hugged by Sting...

"I really do want to see you cheering for me Lucy" he whispered in my ear.

He ended the hug and walked away smiling and waving.

I stood there blushing and speechless.  
I was very confused and shocked as to what had just happened.

As I stood there I didn't notice that someone stood near by and had listened and seen everything that had just happened.  
Little did I know that Sting had known who it was and had done everything on purpose.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

I stood with my friends as the game was being played before us.  
Sting's team was on the lead.  
However, it wasn't an easy game for them either.  
Laxus had shown to be a very good player and Gajeel wasn't bad either.  
Lyon and Gray were good as well and were obviously not going without a fight.  
They were trying their best to win.

I stood with Levy and Cana. They both looked excited and cheered every time Gray's team scored.  
Levy had even made a poster saying that Gajeel was the best.  
She had even wrote his name on her cheek.  
Natsu stood near by looking as if he really was enjoying the game. At first he had said he didn't care who'd win. However, he had still betted money with Loke that Stings team would win.

As the first half of the game ended the players got there time to rest for 15 minutes before starting the other half.  
Sting's team was winning by ten points.

Levy and I walked by where Gray's team was resting at.  
They all looked dead tired but where still grinning and saying they would beat them in the second half.

As soon as we go there Levy ran to Gajeel and started giving him tips in how to win the game.  
I saw Gray sitting alone on a bench and walked up to him and sat next to him.  
"You guys are really trying your best." I told him with a smile.

He nodded and kept drinking from his water.

"Sting's team is pretty good..they're not the best for nothing...I guess now I know why you fell for him.." Gray said as he looked up and stretched.  
The second half was about to begin as Gray stood up and smiled at me.

"If I win this game you have to promise you'll forget that idiot and move on Lucy.." He told me as he started walking away to play the second half.

I blushed as I saw him run up to the court to start the game.

He looked back at me and smiled.

"I'm gonna win this game for you Lucy!" He yelled out.

I blushed harder as I saw him start the game with a huge grin on his face.  
Cana pulled me to the stance grinning while Levy smiled and looked excited and happy.

As I stood next to Natsu watching the game I couldn't help notice that Gray looked way more determined then he did when the game started.  
They were scoring so many points in so little time.  
They were soon tied with Stings team when there where only a few minutes left.  
Gajeel had the ball as he moved from Rogues reach and passed it to Lyon who soon passed to Gray.  
Gray bounced the ball as he ran towards the hoop with Sting right behind him.  
He soon shot the ball to the hoop.

The gym got silent as we all awaited for the ball to go in.  
It felt like ages for the ball to finally go inside the hoop but when it did everyone cheered.

I smiled and cheered with everyone else.  
Levy and Cana both hugged and cheered for the winning team.

I saw Gray and his team cheer as the had beaten the schools best basketball players.

I tried to get where Gray was but there where just to many people that I couldn't get to him.  
When Natsu and I finally reached where Levy and Gajeel where at hugging Gray was no where to be seen.

"Have you seen Gray?" I asked the couple but they both shocked  
their heads.  
Lyon came up to me and smiled.  
"He went outside... he doesn't like being in crowded places." Lyon told me.  
I smiled and thanked him.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Natsu asked me.

"Um yeah.." I answered him.  
I wanted to see Gray but I could always congratulate him tomorrow during school.  
I started walking away with Natsu but was stopped by Lyon.

"He meant what he said, Lucy. He really wants you to forget about Sting..It was actually one of the reasons for us even challenging him..He wanted you to notice that their are way better guys out there then Sting. He knows that the one you like is Sting but it doesn't hurt to try.." I stared at Lyon with wide eyes.

The one I liked was Gray not Sting!

"Where's Gray?" I asked Lyon.  
He smiled.

"He's outside the Gym. Near the lockers." He told me.

I turned and started walking away but I felt someone grab my arm.

Natsu was holding me tightly and looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Don't go.. It's late we should start heading home." He told me.

"I really need to talk to Gray.." I said as I pulled away from him and started running towards the lockers.

Gray though I liked someone that I didn't.  
He had given it his all to win this game just to prove to me that he was better then Sting.  
He had won the game just for me...

Yet he didn't have to since I already knew that he was way better then Sting.

After all, the one I like is Gray.

As I arrived to the lockers I saw the one I liked standing by the lockers only wearing his shorts and holding a towel in his face.

As soon as he heard my steps he turned to look at me.  
We both just stood there looking at each other.

That night I never expected I would run towards the one I liked determined to confess my feeling to him.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 13 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading.

~IceKeys121


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

Chapter 14: Confession

Gray stood by his opened locker holding a towel and only wearing his shorts.

I blushed as I saw him standing before me half naked.

I looked down. I felt nervous and didn't know what to say...

I had just ran up to find him without thinking...

I thought I was ready to confess my feelings but it was way harder then I thought.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" Gray asked me.

I looked up to meet a pair of confused blue eyes looking straight into my brown eyes.

"I-I wanted to congratulate you on your win against Sting...I was very happy when you told me you would win the game for me.." I said looking straight into his eyes.

I saw him smile a bit and blush a little.

"Thanks..It was a lot of work and some days of training but it payed off. We won against the best!" He said wearing a huge grin.

"About winning the game for you..I meant what I said..I want you to forget that bastard..He doesn't deserve you..You deserve a guy way better then him...I saw what happened after school yesterday...I saw you two together by the gym hugging. At first I was mad and wanted to go after that cocky bastard for playing with your feelings when he is dating your friend but he still goes and asks you to cheer for him.." Gray started explaining.

I felt my cheeks warming up and my heart beating faster.

He had seen us yesterday...

He had noticed my confused feelings..

He had worried about me...

"I was mad at first but soon my anger turned to something I had never felt before..My heart felt weird and I was experiencing feelings I have never felt before..I had never hated someone as much as I started hating Sting after you told me he was your crush..after that I was just trying to find out why you had even fallen for him. I later saw him play and thought that was maybe one of the reasons.. I wanted to prove to you that I was better then him.." Gray told me and chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually am jealous of that bastard...Ever since I first saw him make you blush and how you looked at him I started to hate him..I wanted you to look at me like you looked at him..That's what I was trying to do with this game.." Gray told me.

I felt my throat go dry. I felt a not form on my throat and I felt like crying..

"Gray..." I whispered out.

"It's funny how I'm actually doing all of this just to prove a stupid point. Like who is better then the other when I should already know that he must be way better since he is the one that captured your heart...I don't know how but he found out about my messed up feelings for you and wanted to use that against me in the game.. That's why he wanted you to cheer for him..he wanted me to see that you only had eyes for him..But I still saw you looking at me instead of him during the game. His stupid plan didn't work at all. I'm more confident then he thinks I am. I'm not giving up on you even if you still like him..I'll keep trying..I'll keep challenging him until you see that I am a much better man then he is for you!" Gray declared with a grin.

I felt my eyes grow wide and my cheeks burning.

Tears started running down my cheeks.

H-He liked me..

I must be dreaming or this is just the best day of my life.

"Gray..I-I.."

"It's alright if you still like him..I know it's hard to get over a first crush.. However, I won't give up on you. I have barely figured it out but I'm sure that these weird feelings I've been having are not just anything..I have fallen for you, Lucy.. I really do like you...I'll wait until your over him.." He said looking at me straight in the eyes..

Tears were still falling down my cheeks as I looked at him and started laughing.

I don't know why but this whole situation has my emotions going everywhere.

It makes me feel nervous, happy, sad, and excited all at once..

I saw Gray raise an eyebrow and look at me as if I had just gone mad.

I stopped laughing and gave out a light giggle as I walked towards him and gave him a hug.

I knew he was half necked but at the moment I could care less.

"Silly. You don't have to wait at all..My feelings for Sting have been long gone..I actually have been crushing on a guy that is a hundred times better then him for a while." I looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes looking at me confused.

I chuckled and put a hand on his chest.

I looked up at him and blushed a little as I saw how close our faces where.

"I have been crushing on you for a while now..it's been hard to accept since we're so different yet I'm so attracted to you. I fell for you, Gray. The one I like is you not Sting." I finally confessed.

I buried my face on his strong chest. My cheeks feeling hot. I was embarrassed and couldn't look up at him.

I felt him chuckle.

I felt his hand pat my head. His fingers playing with my short hair.

He grabbed my chin and made me face him.

He was blushing and smiling.

"Your not kidding right?" He asked me.

He sounded serious but he was still smiling.

I giggled. "Of course I am not lying! I like you Gray.." I said looking at him.

He pulled me into a hug.

He's strong arms wrapped around me protectively. It felt as if he was scared I would end up running away from his hold.

"I like you too, Lucy..A lot.." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed and hugged him back.

I felt one last tear run down my cheek.

This was way better then I had ever imagined my first confession would turn out to be.

Even though the boy I had just confessed to was half naked it didn't really bother me..

Gray placed a hand on my cheek and I placed my hands on his chest. Our eyes locked on each other.

I felt him get closer. His hot breath getting closer to my lips.

My eyes went wide as I felt his warm and soft lips meet mine.

The kiss was slow and gentle. As I got used to it I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. It was my first after all..

My arms slowly wrapped around his neck.

His hand traveled down my back and wrapped around my waist.

He slowly broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine.

My eyes were still closed.

I slowly opened them to find a pair of blue eyes looking at me.

A grin formed on his face and a giggle escaped my lips.

I had finally had my perfect fairytale seen with the guy I had fallen for..Even if we were total opposites we still had fallen for each other.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 14 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~ IceKeys121


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

Chapter 15: A New Relationship

I have always asked myself how it felt to have a boyfriend.

I had always seen couples at school and kind of saw how it looked like.

The guy would always walk the girl to class.

At lunch they would go eat by the Sakura trees.

The girl would always have a bento ready and they would both eat from it.

After school the guy would walk the girl home even though he didn't live close to her and would have to walk more.

That's kind of what I was expecting to do when I got a boyfriend.

However, it's not like that at all.

After the basketball game Gray and I started dating.

I didn't want to make a big deal from it and decided to tell Erza only.

Gray also didn't want to be the center of attention because of this and only told Lyon.

It didn't last long for all our friends to find out, though.

Erza had accidentally told Mira, who obviously told Cana and they both told every girl I knew and didn't know.

Lyon had told Loke, who told everyone at school.

Something about being proud of his best friend...

And so two days after we started dating all of our friends and the whole school knew about our relationship.

"Lucy why didn't you tell me before Erza! Aren't I your best friend?!"

Levy asked me.

"I knew you two would end up together!" Mira exclaimed happily.

"So what happened after you two left the gym? Did you guys kiss or something?" Cana asked me while smirking.

"I want to know how he asked you to be his girlfriend or who confessed their feelings first?" Lisanna asked.

I stood in front of them blushing.

I didn't know who to answer first or what to even answer to all their questions.

"I...I.." I started saying but I just didn't know what to answer.

"Leave her alone. You guys are too nosy. Can't you just be happy that she finally got a boyfriend that really cares about her." Erza said as she joined the circle my friend had done around me.

She stood next to me and gave me a small smile..

She had arrived at the right time and said the right thing.

Although.. I really didn't like the 'finally got a boyfriend' part.

"Levy, she told me before you because she didn't want Gajeel finding out from you. Mira, we all know that you have been saying that they would hook up...Cana, you shouldn't be asking Lucy stuff that are personal..but from what I heard from Lucy she did kiss Gray. Lisanna, Gray confessed his feeling first..Happy? Now leave the girl alone." Erza told them.

My mouth fell open. Here I was thinking she would help me out and make things better but she comes and tells them everything without my consent.

I sighed.. It's Erza after all. There is nothing I can do about it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys as soon as it happened.." I said.

Cana smirked and put an arm around my shoulders.

"No prob Lucy! Just next time tells us as soon as it happens, ok?" Cana told me.

I giggled and nodded my head.

"I hope there is no next time, though." I whispered.

Cana was the only one that herd and just smiled.

When lunch started I found Gray in a similar situation I was in this morning.

All his friends were around him asking him different questions.

I even saw Jellal next to Lyon asking and laughing at Gray.

"Hey Gray your girlfriend is walking this way!" Laxus told Gray.

I blushed as I saw them all staring at me.

"Don't be scared Bunny Girl! We wont bite!" Gajeel told me.

I saw Gray in the middle of all his friends.

He was looking at me and smiling.

I saw Lyon's shoulder hit Gray's side in a mocking way as he smirked.

Gray blushed a little as I got closer.

"Hey Lucy." He said.

I smiled. " hey Gray."

"Whatcha got their, Princess." Loke asked me.

I blushed a little when I heard him call me princess.

Gray had obviously gave him a punch right after it had left his mouth.

I looked at my hand and saw what Loke was referring to.

I was holding a bento I had prepared for Gray and me.

It was a little big since Mama had helped me make it...

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Gray asked me.

"Sure." I told him.

I was a bit disappointed since I only wanted to eat lunch with him..

"Wow that's a lot of food! Do you always eat this much?" Bixlow asked me.

I blushed in embarrassment and shook my head.

"Of course not! I always bring a lot to share with my friends!" I exclaimed.

"Oh so I'll be able to eat some of Lucy's home made food?!" Loke asked me as he took a seat in front of me.

"Well, if you want to then..yes." I told him.

I didn't want to say no..I would just look like a fatty that didn't like to share so much food with others.

And he was one of my boyfriend's friends..I needed to be nice to his friends as well.

Loke started to eat some of the meal I had prepared. He smiled and made a sound of enjoyment.

"This is so good! You really make this, Lucy?!" Loke asked me.

I blushed and nodded.

"Well it's delicious! Your great at cooking!" He told me.

I smiled. "Thank you!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"I also want to try bunny girls cooking!" Gajeel announced.

"I've always heard from Erza that Lucy's cooking is the best." Jellal told them as he started eating some of the rice I had prepared.

"Well if Erza says its good then I also want to try some!" Lyon said as he joined the group of boys that were eating.

Soon we all started eating from it.

It obviously ran out quickly since it wasn't meant for a whole group to eat..

"You should start coming to eat with us more often." Laxus told me.

"Yeah! And bring more bentos!" Bixlow added.

"You found yourself a great girlfriend Gray!" Jellal said with a smirk.

"Let's just hope he doesn't ruin it!" Lyon told Jellal and they both started laughing.

"Well at least she'll help you stop eating so much ice cream. It is not healthy to eat ice cream every day. You should really feed your boyfriend healthier food, Lucy." Freed told me.

"I don't eat ice cream every day!" Gray yelled at Freed.

"Of course you do!" Gajeel told him.

And just like that the two idiots started a fight.

I stood there laughing.

"I guess I will come back to eat lunch with you guys.." I said.

"That's great,Lucy! And if you ever break up with that exhibitionist know that I will always be available for you." He told me and winked at me.

I sighed..I really didn't like flirty guys...

"Leave my girlfriend alone.." Gray told Loke as he put an arm around me.

"Jealous much, aren't you?" Loke said with a chuckle as he turned around to go where the others stood by.

"Whatever.." Gray grumbled.

"Sorry for having hang out with such weird guys." Gray said as he turned to look at me.

"You know we can hear you!" Lyon yelled out.

We both laughed.

"I actually enjoyed it. So don't worry." I told Gray.

"That's good then..and the food was really good.. Thanks for letting us eat it.. Maybe next time we can eat a bento by ourselves." He told me with a smile.

I blushed a little and nodded." That would be great." I said.

He gave me small kiss on the lips.

It was a short one but I still enjoyed it

"Go get a room!" Gajeel exclaimed looking discussed.

"Shut up!" Gray yelled out.

"Kissing your girlfriend in front of your friends is manly!" Elfman exclaimed.

"When did you get here?!" Loke asked.

"Just now.. I was eating with Ever.." Elfman answered. Ever stood next to him with a faint blush.

"Are you two dating?" I asked.

They both blushed and yelled out at the same time," Hell No!"

"They're just in denial." Bixlow told me.

We all laughed as we saw the dense couple denying their feelings.

I maybe didn't do things with Gray like normal couples did but I liked being different.

As I stood next to Gray I remembered that one of my closest friends hadn't told me anything about my new relationship.

He was my best friend after all and I wanted to know how he felt about my new boyfriend.

As I stood with Grays friends a

boy with salmon hair stood by the lockers looking angry.

His fist had hit one of the lockers as the news about my new relationship with Gray kept playing through his mind.

I was about to find out the feelings that boy had kept for himself for so many years.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 15 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I'm glad you're liking it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

Chapter 16: The One Natsu Likes

I have always dreamed about having siblings.

Being an only child can get boring..

I have always envied Lisanna.

She had and older brother that could protect her and an older sister that she could trust and hang out with.

However, I see my two best friends as the siblings I've always wanted to have.

Levy is like a little sister to me. She is someone I can trust with anything and we both act as if we were sisters.

Natsu is the older brother I've always wanted to have.

He is the one I can rely on when I'm depressed and when someone hurts me he always comes to my aid.

They're both very important to me since they are not only my closest friends but they are also the siblings I've always wanted.

So seeing Natsu as an older brother I expected him to at least ask me or tell me something about me dating Gray.

Though, as days passed Natsu hadn't said a word to me about anything.

He would only say "Hi" and "Goodbye"

When I tried to speak to him he would make weird excuses and left before I could even say anything.

I didn't know why he was ignoring me.

I was sure I hadn't done anything to upset him.

Or did I?

Something was going on and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

So the day I found him by the schools garden with Lisanna I couldn't help spying on them.

Could it be that he had started dating Lisanna and was trying to hide it from me?

I stood behind one of the Sakura trees as I heard them speak.

"You have to stop ignoring her,Natsu. I-I think you should just tell her how you feel.." I heard Lisanna speak.

"What good would it do if I tell her? I'll just get rejected. She's already dating that ice freak.." Natsu answered.

My eyes went wide as his words went through my head and I understood who they were talking about..

My best friend had feelings for me?

"Well I hate seeing you suffer. If you know that their is no chance of her accepting your feelings than you have to move on! You deserve someone that's going to actually respond to your feelings! Someone that actually loves you and cares for you.." Her voice started to fade away at the end.

My heart started beating fast. I was confused at what was going on.

How long had Natsu been crushing on me?

I must of heard wrong...theirs no way Nasu liked me! Right?

I heard Natsu chuckle.

"I wish I could just forget these feelings I have for her and just move on but I can't. I've loved her for too many years and each year the feeling just grows..there's no way I can forget about her like these feelings were nothing..." Natsu spoke up.

I could hear my loud heartbeats fill my ears.

"Lucy has always been the girl of my dreams. I just can't let any guy have her and less that perverted bastard" Natsu finally confessed.

There was no way I could deny what I had heard.

My best friend really was in love with me.

I was his dream girl...

Tears formed in my eyes as that phrase kept repeating in my head.

"You're not the only one experiencing those feelings.." I heard Lisanna whisper out.

I heard someone move.

I turned around to see Lisanna kissing Natsu.

My eyes went wide and I quickly turned around.

"I have always loved you, Natsu." Lisanna confessed.

There was a long silence that followed.

At first I thought they probably had gone for a second kiss but I soon realized that it was nothing like that...

"I'm sorry Lisanna but I don't see you like that.." Natsu responded.

I felt as if my heart was about to come out of my chest.

Both my friends where going through unrequited love and I felt as if it was all my fault.

"I know..I-I just wanted to confess to you my feelings..." I turned around to see Lisanna's beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

She quickly turned around and rushed away from Natsu.

Natsu stared at her as she ran away.

He soon placed his hands over his face and sat down.

"I'm so sorry, Lisanna.." He whispered out.

I walked away from the tree as quietly and quickly as I could.

I didn't want Natsu finding out that I had spied on them.

The next day at school I found Lisanna standing by my locker.

"I need to talk to you." She told me as I stood next to her.

I gave her a small nod and she directed me towards one of the lunch tables.

"Is it about Natsu?" I asked as we sat at the table.

She raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know?" She asked me.

I gave out a sighed.

"I-I heard you two talking yesterday..by the garden.." I confessed.

Her eyes went wide.

"You heard everything?" She asked.

I nodded. "I'm really sorry for spying on you two but I really wanted to know why Natsu was ignoring me.." I told her.

"Well you've got your answer now.." Lisanna said.

She stood up and brushed her skirt.

"He's been in love with you for so many years..It's hard to believe that you didn't develop any feelings for him in all these years.." Lisanna told me.

I looked down to see my intertwined fingers.

"I just wanted to see if you had finally realized his feelings..but I guess you've been knowing of his feelings since yesterday..Don't be too harsh on him when you reject him, ok?" She said to me with a small smile.

I smiled back.

"I think you were very brave to confess your feelings to him. You still have a chance with him. So please don't give up." I told her.

I stood up and gave her a small hug.

"Thank you.." She whispered as we hugged.

When the hug ended we saw Mira and Levy running towards us.

"Lu-Chan! Gray and Natsu are beating each other up at the corridors!" Levy yelled as she ran towards us.

My eyes went wide and my heart started beating faster.

"We need to go stop them.." Lisanna told me.

I nodded and we both went up to where Mira and Levy had stopped.

"We need to go stop them before anything bad happens.." Mira told me.

As we ran towards the corridors I couldn't help asking why they had started a fight.

"I'm not sure..Natsu had been looking for Gray all day and then Loke told him where he was and right after he found Gray he just punched him out of nowhere and they started arguing and fighting..." Levy told me.

As we ran towards were they where at I couldn't help wondering if Gray had known about Natsu's feeling towards me.

When we finally arrived to where the fight was taking place at I saw a bunch of students around them encouraging them to keep fighting.

I glared at all the idiots and went through the crowd to find Gray and Natsu...fighting?

This didn't look like a fight at all!

It was a beating!

Gray was not responding to any of the punches Natsu sent to him!

He was letting Natsu beat him up!

Tears ran down my face as I saw my boyfriend get beat up by my best friend.

I didn't want to see Natsu do this.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Natsu didn't stop. Instead he threw even harder punches towards Gray.

Jellal and Erza soon passed by me.

They rushed towards Gray and Natsu.

They separated Natsu from Gray and soon Gray had fallen to his knees.

He had a black eye and bruises all over his arms.

I saw Erza and Jellal struggling to keep Natsu away from Gray.

I rushed towards Gray.

I kneeled next to him and checked some of his bruises.

"Lucy.." I heard him say.

"I need to get you to the nurse." I told him.

"He's not going anywhere! I'm not done with him! " Natsu yelled out as he struggled to get away from Erza and Jellal's hold.

I quickly got up and stood before Gray.

"You're not laying another hand on him!" I yelled.

Natsu's eyes went wide.

He glared towards Gray who was being picked up by Lyon and Loke.

I knew that I was the one he liked.

I knew exactly how it felt to have an unrequited love.

Natsu was one of my closest friends.

One of my most precious friends.

However, I still was angry at what he had done.

He had hurt the person I loved.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 16 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Best Friends**

Natsu and I have always been best friends. I've never thought of him as anything else.

I never imagined that Natsu would have fallen for me..

He was someone I treasured dearly but what he had done was something I could never forgive him for.

The way I had seen him beat Gray was just utterly impure.

Gray wasn't even fighting back..

He was just receiving all of the punches Natsu sent to him.

Just staring at Natsu beating Gray made me feel sick.

That wasn't the best friend I cared so much for..

No, that was a part of Natsu I had never come to know until now.

His actions were the result of an unrequited love.

A love I knew I could never respond to.

Rage and anger filled my eyes as I stood in front of Gray. My eyes were fixed on Natsu who was glaring at Gray.

"We should start taking him to the nurse." I heard Lyon say.

I turned around to see Loke and Lyon pick up Gray and placing his arms around their shoulders.

They started heading to the nurse's office but where stopped by Natsu's yell.

"We're not done, Gray! Don't run away from this fight!" Natsu yelled as he tried moving towards Gray but was stopped by Erza.

I clenched my fists in anger.

"Continue your fight?! What was going on wasn't a fight at all! That was a disgusting beating! That is not like you, Natsu!" I yelled at Natsu as I walked closer to where he stood with Jellal and Erza holding him.

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I did to him what he deserved! That was nothing compared to what I really wanted to do to him! He knew all this time about my feelings and told me he would support me, yet he still went and started dating you! I think that he deserves a beating and more!" Natsu shot back.

So Gray did know about his feelings...

"Beating him up won't fix anything." I whispered out. It was barely audible but I knew Natsu had heard me.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows.

"He doesn't deserve you, Lucy. I won't let someone like him have you." He said as he looked straight into my eyes.

"I choose who I want to be with and I choose Gray.." I told him.

His eyes grew big.

"You can't! He's not good for you! He's an idiot, a perverted ice freak! You can't be with someone like him! He's only going to end up leaving you! In the end he'll just use you and-"

A loud slap was heard through the corridors.

My eyes where filled with tears as I had listened to his speech and soon his words had made me get angry and resulted in me slapping him.

I quickly took away my hand from his cheek. I was surprised to see that I had actually slapped him yet I didn't regret it. He deserved it.

He placed a hand on the cheek I had slapped. His eyes showed how shocked he was from what I had just done.

A big red mark formed on his cheek and I was about to yell at him but was stopped by Lisanna.

"That's enough, Lucy." She told me as she stood in front of me.

Erza and Jellal let go of Natsu and soon he dropped to the ground.

His eyes still wide in shock.

Lisanna kneeled down next to him and started to check his red cheek.

I turned around and started to walk after where Lyon and Loke had disappeared with Gray.

As I walked away I heard Natsu finally speak.

"I'm sorry..."

I didn't turn around or even make an attempt to answer to his apology.

Just saying he was sorry wasn't going to make me forgive him for all he had done.

When I finally arrived to the nurses office I found Gray sitting up in a bed.

He was surrounded by all his friends as well as Mira, Cana, and Levy.

Before I had entered the room I had heard how Gajeel and Laxus had said they would give a lesson to Natsu for what he had done but Gray had soon told them that wasn't necessary.

Gray had his reasons for not fighting back..

Those reasons were probably the guilt he felt for betraying Natsu's trust and dating me.

When I entered the room all eyes turned to me.

However, the only person I was looking at was Gray.

His left eye was swollen and purple.

His shirt had been removed and revealed many more bruises.

Red marks covered his chest and arms.

I rushed towards him and hugged him.

I soon heard everyone exit the room.

As soon as I heard them leave I placed my hand over his bruised face.

"Why did you let him do this to you?" I asked. My voice barely coming out as I tried not to break down in tears.

"He's someone special to you.. I would never hurt someone who you care about. Also, I kind of deserved what he did to me. I knew how he felt about you and still went after you..I didn't do it on purpose. When he confessed to me his feelings for you I had already taken a liking towards you." He explained to me.

Tears started running down my cheeks.

He was always thinking about me.

Always trying to keep me happy.

"I guess Natsu got it all wrong..The one that's not good is me. You're too good for me. You deserve someone way better than me." I whispered as I buried my face on his chest.

His hand grabbed my chin and made me face him.

"Don't say that.. I think we are both perfect for one another. It doesn't matter if we are good for each other or if we aren't. All that matters is that we have feelings for each other." He told me as he caressed my cheeks.

He pulled me close to him and soon I felt his lips on mine.

My arms traveled to his neck and my hands went to his hair pulling him closer to me.

Gray placed his hands on my hips and pulled me up into his lap.

I laced my hands to his hair as he used his tongue to push past my lips and into my mouth.

My hands traveled down to his abs feeling their toned hardness.

I felt his tongue explore my mouth and how our tongues met and fought for dominance.

Our bodies pressed together as we continued.

Pulling his mouth from mine, we both opened our eyes and smiled.

"I really like you, Lucy." He whispered.

"I like you too, Gray." I whispered back still dazed from the make out session.

"Don't blame Natsu too much for what he did.. If I was in his place and you rejected me I think I would of probably done the same thing.." Gray told me.

I looked up to him and gave him a small smile.

"I guess I'll try talking to him tomorrow.. I need at least a day to calm my anger towards him." I said.

"Just don't ruin your friendship with him. I would hate to see you two mad at each other for too long. He's your closest friend after all." Gray told me.

I smiled.

"Yeah. He's my best friend." I said.

Gray pulled me closer to him.

He snuggled his head into my shoulder.

"Please stay here with me." He whispered into my neck.

"I won't go anywhere." I answered.

That day I stayed with Gray all day curing his injuries.

As we both snuggled in the nurses office a girl with blue hair that curled in the ends walked towards the schools registration office.

"I wonder how you've been doing, Gray-Sama.."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 17 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note: Thanks to everyone that had reviewed, favorite and followed this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Juvia Lockser **

I sat at the library with Levy. We both were studying for a test we would have in English class after the break. The table we sat in was covered with books as we studied.

"Are you two bookworms really gonna read all those books." We both looked up to see Gajeel looking at us.

Gray stood next to him smiling. His eye was still purple from yesterday's fight.

I smiled sweetly at him. He sat next to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"I don't think the test will be too hard. You girls will be just fine without even studying. I think even Gajeel will pass it without studying!" Gray wore a smirk as he said the last sentence.

Levy and I giggled while Gajeel glared at him.

"Are you trying to say I'm stupid, you idiot!" Gajeel yelled as he grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt.

Levy grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him to seat next to her as she shushed him.

"We're in a library, Gajeel. You can't be yelling." Levy scolded him.

He sat looking annoyed.

I giggled and glanced at the book I was reading a minuet ago. It was pretty easy stuff but I always study before tests so I'm 100% sure that I'll do good.

I saw Gray staring at me as I read. He smiled and grabbed another book and started reading.

"I thought you said it would be an easy test that wouldn't need to be studied for.." I said with a smile.

He sighed and shrugged.

"I got nothing better to do."

I turned to see Levy trying to teach some of the material to Gajeel. It was funny to see him look so confused.

"Have you talked to Natsu?" Gray asked me.

I shook my head.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday." I answered looking at the book.

Gray glanced over my shoulders to see what I was reading.

"How many times have you read that story? Don't you ever get bored of it?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Romeo and Juliet will never get boring for me. I think it's a very romantic and beautiful story." I said. I have always dreamed of meeting someone that would love me as much as Romeo loved Juliet.

Gray looked at me weirdly. "I think it was stupid. They only knew each other for some days and they fell completely in love to the verge of in the end killing themselves for their love. I think you have to know someone for more than just a few days to truly be in love." Gray told me.

"I still think its beautiful. Love sometimes can happen in a matter of days. What Romeo and Juliet experienced was love at first sight and I truly believe that really exists. I don't think I've ever read a more symbolic and tragic story. This is the start of all the young love stories that end in tragedy. It's so poetic and beautiful that it makes every girl want to find their perfect Romeo." I answered.

Gray sighed and laid his head on the table.

"It's still boring." He mumbled.

I glared at him and kept reading.

As I read I found him looking at Me. His head rested on the table as he looked up at me.

I blushed and resumed my reading.

"You look cute when you're reading." He told me. I looked down and saw a faint blush on his cheeks.

I felt my cheeks get hot and placed the book on the table.

I laid my head on the table. My arms covering my face so Gray wouldn't see how red my face was.

"I don't.." I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle.

"You're right you don't look pretty.."

I glared and was about to stand up and punch the idiot for saying that but was stopped by his words.

I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered, " You look beautiful and not just when you read."

My heart was pounding so hard that I was sure he could hear it.

My cheeks were burning red. I turned my head to face him.

His face was so close to mind that just when I turned our noses touched.

He was blushing but not as close as to how red I was.

"Gray.."

His face got closer to mind.

Our lips were about to touch when the bell rang.

We both jumped surprised by the bell.

Gajeel's laughs were heard all throughout the library making us get thrown out of the library.

Gajeel and Levy walked behind us to class.

Levy looked embarrassed for being thrown out the library while Gajeel looked as if he could care less about what just happened.

I walked alongside Gray trying to act as if nothing had happened.

I felt his hand hold mind. I looked down to see his bigger hand cover my small hand.

I looked up and found him looking at anything but me.

I giggled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for staying with me at the library and for, you know, calling me b-beautiful." I mumbled the last part.

Gray turned to look at me. A faint blush covering his cheeks as he smiled at me.

"No problem, Lucy."

The four of us walked inside class to find everyone in the middle of the class.

Everyone surrounded Cana. We made our way towards the crowed and when we stood in the front of the crowed Gray asked what we all had thought when we walked in.

"What's going on?" Gray asked Cana.

"Oh nothing much. Just people wanting to know about the new girl."

Cana answered with a shrug.

"New girl?" I asked.

Cana nodded. "Yup. We're having a new girl in class today. I saw her this morning and she showed me her schedule and she had this class. She seems alright but she's kinda weird. That sounds mean...lets just say she's different.." Cana told us.

Levy stood next to me looking weirdly at Cana.

Strange girl?

I was about to ask her how she was strange but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Hey everyone we have a new student here!" Everyone turned to the front of the class.

A girl that seemed to be about my height stood in the middle of the class.

Her blue hair fell wavily down her shoulders. She wore a navy blue Russian-style hat.

"Juvia is happy to meet everyone! Please take care of Juvia!" She said as she bowed.

"That's what I meant when I said she was different.." Cana whispered.

I had never met someone that talked in third person before...

The girl looked towards us and her eyes suddenly went wide..

I followed her gaze and turned to look at Gray who looked just like her.

"Gray-sama!" She yelled excitedly as she rushed towards Gray.

Everyone made way for her as she jumped on Gray and hugged him.

I moved away from the scene and stared at them confused.

Gray knew her?

"Hey Juvia..It's been a while." Gray said as they ended the hug and he patted her head.

"Yeah. Juvia has missed you so much!" She told him.

They kept talking and I could only stand there looking confused. I noticed Cana and Levy staring at me and giving me a look that said, "do something!"

But I had no idea of what to do..

I walked near them and played with my fingers as I waited for them to turn towards me..

"Um..." I started but couldn't find the words to say.

I really just wanted to yell at her and tell her to get away from my boyfriend but I didn't want to be rude...

How could I say that in a nicer way..?

"Who is she?" I finally asked.

Gray turned to look at me and rubbed the back of his neck struggling to find the right thing to answer me.

"Lucy, this is Juvia, my ex-girlfriend." He answered with a shy smile.

My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open...

Did I just hear right?

This was his ex-girlfriend!

"What!?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 18 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: First** **Love**

She was his ex- girlfriend!

I looked at Gray confused and he sighed.

"We dated a couple years ago but I never saw her as more than a friend so we ended the relationship. We stayed friends after that.. That's all there is.." Gray explained to me.

"However, Juvia will never stop loving Gray-sama! Even if he doesn't love Juvia!" The blue haired girl announced.

I sweat dropped at her words. She was pretty determined.

"I told you to drop the sama..." He sighed.

Gray pulled me over to Juvia.

"Juvia this is Lucy, my girlfriend." Gray told her.

I smiled at Juvia.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at her but instead of smiling back she glared at me.

"Love rival." She whispered.

I raised an eyebrow.

Did she just call me love rival?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

She hmphed and walked away to her assigned seat.

I turned to look at Gray with a confused expression.

"So you never liked her as more than a friend yet you still dated her?" I asked Gray.

He sighed. "She would stalk me everyday. Going everywhere I went. Putting different kind of gifts inside my locker. Make food for me at times and so on. I felt bad that I didn't even talk to her so I became her friend. Yeah the stalking part was a little creepy but I found out she was a pretty nice girl. We went on a couple of dates and then we started dating. But I could never see her as more than a friend. I really never came to love her as more than a friend." Gray told me.

"I never knew you were into that type of girls." Cana said as she came and stood next to me.

Gray raised an eyebrow.

"I mean that she looks like a shy girl that is obsessive over her crush." Cana explained.

I nodded at that. She definitely looked like a shy girl but she also acted a bit obsessed.

Calling me her love rival proved that point.

"She's really nice. Once you get to know her you'll find her true personality." Gray told Cana.

He walked off to his seat.

"You know she's staring at you, right?" Levy whispered to me.

I turned to find Juvia glaring at me.

I turned to look at Levy.

"Should I be scared?" I whispered back.

"Maybe." Levy said as she giggled and left to take a seat.

I grumbled and walked to take my seat.

I passed by Natsu's seat and saw him with his head down on the desk.

I really wanted to talk to him like I did before. I wasn't mad at him anymore.

I had actually spoken to mama about what had happened and she was the one that made me realize my own mistakes.

Of course what Natsu had done was wrong and it had gotten me mad but I never stopped to consider his feelings.

Who knows how long he had been hiding his feelings...

Gray had confessed to me about Natsu telling him about his feelings towards me, so that cleared why he had done what he did.

He was my best friend and I wasn't going to give him the cold shoulder forever.

I would clear up everything with Natsu for sure.

I just needed to find the right moment to talk to him and class was not the place.

I sat on my desk and completely missed when Natsu put his head up.

I heard a soft sigh and turned around.

However, by the time I turned his head was back down on the desk.

I tried saying something but stopped myself and bit my lip.

I turned around and started my notes.

For some weirded reason I felt as if someone was staring at every little thing I did.

I turned to the other side of the classroom and found Juvia staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow and she glared at me.

What was up with this girl?

I really wanted to meet that nice side of hers Gray had talked about because I didn't like her obsessive side at all!

When class ended I picked up my bag and left with Levy.

We both walked together towards the lunch area. Gray, Juvia, Cana, and Gajeel following us close behind.

As lunch went on I ended up alone with Gray and Juvia.

Levy had gone off with Gajeel to the library and Cana had gone off to find Mira.

Juvia and Gray sat side by side talking about their life and memories.

I sat in front of them with a bored expression. My hand supporting my heads weight as I leaned my arm on the table.

I stared at them as if I was paying attention to the conversation. I had lost interest and by now I really didn't know what they were even taking about.

I had tried to join the conversation but Juvia would interrupt me every time I tried saying something.

I turned around to see Natsu in the distance.

He walked around with his hands in his pockets, looking bored and tired. He was walking towards the corridors.

I straighten up and my eyes followed his departing figure.

I turned to look at Juvia and Gray and found them chatting and smiling.

For some weird reason I smiled at this.

I felt happy to see Gray happy and smiling.

Juvia was his friend. He never said anything when I hanged out with Natsu so I shouldn't feel mad or upset that he's spending time with Juvia, even if their totally ignoring me in the process.

I sighed and stood up.

Gray quickly turned to look at me.

Well at least he knew of my presence...

"I just remembered something I had to do. I'll see you guys later." I told them.

I picked up my trash and started walking away but was stopped my Gray's voice.

"You don't want me to go with you?" He asked me as he started standing up.

"No, it's just some homework I need to finish.. I'll be going to the library..Levy is there with Gajeel so I won't be alone. " I told him with a smile.

"Alright." He nodded and sat back down.

I left and made my way towards the corridors.

I looked around and didn't see Natsu anywhere.

Many students walked around the corridors. I pushed my way around and stood on my tippy toes trying to see if I found the mob of pink hair. But I didn't spot any pink anywhere.

I kept walking until I bumped into someone.

I looked up to meet with a blonde guy that I would of before died to just see him flash that smirk of his.

Now I just found it annoying..

But it suits him.

"Hey Sting" I said as I looked up.

He smirked.

"Hey Lucy. Haven't seen you in a while.." He told me.

"Why are you all alone? Where's you're boyfriend?" He asked with a smirk.

"He's with the new girl." I answered.

"And you don't care?"

"She's a friend of his.. Why would I care if he hangs out with her? It's like him hanging out with Cana." I stated and tried walking away but he blocked my way.

"Seems like this girl is different." He told me.

"She's just a friend." I repeated.

Annoyance showing all over my face.

"Alright, alright. What would I know anyways.." He said with a shrug and a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

Did I seriously have a huge crush on this guy?

That's exactly why people shouldn't fall for just the looks...

"Why aren't you with Yukino?" I asked.

"She's home. She called in sick. I'll be going to see her after school..Wanna come?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"She would be happy to see you.." Sting told me.

His facial expression changing completely.

I could really notice that he cared about her.

"Alright, I'll go visit her.." I said.

"We could walk together if you want."

"Fine with me. I'll see you after school then." I started walking away but quickly turned around.

"Have you seen Natsu?" I asked.

Sting raised an eyebrow.

"Natsu-San? Yeah he walked up to the schools roof." He answered.

I nodded.

"Hey why do you call him Natsu-San?" I asked.

"He used to play basketball when we were young. Hes actually the reason I play. He was my idol. He was the best player I had ever seen. I wanted to become like him. To maybe some day be able to play with him but he suddenly stopped playing. He was kicked out his team when he was younger and never played again." Sting told me.

Natsu played basketball? I didn't know about that...

"Do you know why he stopped playing?"

"I heard that he got in a fight with his team members in Junior high.. They were bullying a girl and Natsu defended her and got into a pretty big fight with them. They left the girl alone but in return kicked Natsu out the team. I guess he found someone he cared for more than his biggest passion.. After all basketball was something his father taught him. Natsu's biggest dream was to make his father proud. He should join the team.. "

A girl in Junior high that was being bullied...

That was me!

He had defended me.. He never told me he was into basketball...

He had left his team and his passion for me..

"Thanks!" I yelled at Sting as I started running towards the roof.

"No problem!" I heard Sting yell back.

The run felt endless.

Different questions and thoughts running through my head.

Had he liked me since then?

Once I had climbed the stairs and stood in front of the roof tops door I took a deep breath.

I would confront Natsu no matter what.

I opened the door and found the pink hair I had been looking for.

He laid down, his arm behind his head supporting his head and using it as a pillow.

I walked towards him and sat beside him.

His eyes were staring at the bright blue sky and once I sat down those green eyes turned to look at me.

"Hi" I whispered.

He turned back to stare at the sky.

"Shouldn't you be with Gray."

"I don't have to be with him all day.. I came here to talk to you.." I said.

"Hmm." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

My eyes twitched in annoyance at just seeing him ignoring my presence and deciding it was a good time to take a damn nap.

"Don't ignore me!" I yelled.

Natsu opened an eye and looked at me.

"I'm not."

"Well you shouldn't be closing your eyes when someone tells you they came to talk to you." I mumbled.

"You said talk not see." Natsu said. His eyes closing again.

"You're too complicated.." I sighed.

"Me? You're the weirdo here."

"Don't call me that!" I yelled.

A smile formed on his lips.

We sat in silence for a bit until I asked what I had wanted to ask from the beginning.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were into basketball?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Who told you that?"

"That doesn't matter."

Natsu sighed and sat up.

"It was a passion my dad passed down to me. He had been one of the best players in high school and when I was born he became my coach and trained me to become just as good as him or better. It became my hobby and soon my passion. In junior high I played in the team but when they were molesting you and bullying you I got in a fight with them and decide to trade my spot on the team for you. It was worth it. They left you alone after that and we became friends."

Guilt spread inside of me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault. I chose you instead of the team. I didn't want to be a part of a team filled with a bunch of perverted idiots anyways."

"Why don't you join the team here?"

"I thought of if before but I haven't played in a while.. I don't know if I'll be good enough to even make the team."

"I think you'll do fine. Sting is the captain and he admitted to me that you are his idol. It's thanks to you that he even plays."

"So Sting told you.." Natsu let out a small chuckle.

"I might as well try and see if I make the team.."

"You'll definitely make the team!" I exclaimed a big smile on my face.

Natsu's cheeks turned slightly pink and he stood up.

He extended his hand towards me. I took it and he pulled me up.

His other hand held my back as is stood up.

Once I was standing I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Sting told me that he thought you had found someone more important then your biggest passion.. That's why it wasn't too hard for you to make the decision of giving up.." I whispered.

Natsu's arms tightened around me.

"Now you know why I was so mad in loosing you." He whispered back.

A knot formed in my throat. I had been so mean to him when he had done so much for me.

"I know you don't feel the same but I still want you to hear my confession." Tears started building up in my eyes and soon ran down my cheeks as I heard his next words.

"I love you, Lucy." I felt as if a million needles had pierced through my heart.

No guy had ever told me they loved me.

"You were my first love. Ever since the day I met you I felt something special for you. I regret never telling you. So many what ifs running through my mind each day I see you with Gray. If only I would of confessed before he showed up, would I be the one holding the title as your boyfriend?" He chuckled.

"You never saw me as more than a friend,huh?" He asked me.

I stayed quite for a minuet.

I had always seen him as just a friend.

However, there were moments in which I would compare the guys I liked to Natsu.

Though I never compared Natsu to Gray.

Maybe deep inside me I did feel something for him long ago but never quite realized it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Sorry for never realizing his feelings.

For not even considering his feelings.

And for not being able to respond back.

He broke the hug and placed a hand on my cheek cleaning away my tears.

"Don't worry. I knew this was a lost fight ever since you started dating Gray. I just couldn't accept that you had found someone else."

Just as he finished speaking the bell rang.

Natsu walked away from me and I cleaned my tears away with my hands.

"I guess we should start heading to class." I said as I turned to walk towards the door.

"I'll catch up to you in a bit. I want to stay out here for a few more minuets."

I nodded and started walking away. I stopped a few steps before I reached the door and turned towards Natsu.

I walked to him and stood on my tippy toes as I have him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for everything." I whispered. His cheeks flushed a bright red and I giggled.

I turned around to head towards the door but was stopped.

I turned around to see Natu's hand holding my arm.

His bangs covered his eyes and his cheeks were still a bright red.

He pulled me towards him and I felt his hot lips collide with mine. He held my face as he kissed me.

My mind had gone blank and I realized what was going on the by the time the kiss had ended.

Natsu looked down embarrassed and I touched my lips. My eyes going wide as I remembered what had just happened.

"I've always wanted to do that." Natsu said with a dark blush covering his face.

At that moment I was so concentrated at what had just happened that I missed the sound of the door opening and closing. Someone had seen us kiss that day.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

~IceKeys121


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm glad your enjoying this story;)

* * *

**Chapter 20: Weird Feelings **

A deep blush covered my face as I walked around the corridors heading to class.

The kiss I shared with Natsu kept replaying in my mind.

I had obviously yelled at him and punched him for stealing a kiss from me. However, he just chuckled at my actions and patted my head. Those words he said as I left just couldn't leave my head.

"Please don't make those expressions, you'll just make me fall for you even more. I guess I'll really never be able to stop loving you. "

Just by remembering his voice and words my face heated up.

"Lucy-san." I turned around to find Juvia standing a couple of steps behind me.

"Oh, hey Juvia."

"Lucy-san! Your are Juvia's love rival! Juvia won't be giving up on Gray-sama!" The blue haired girl announced.

My eyes went wide from her sudden outburst and a small giggle escaped my lips.

"Alright.." I whispered as I resumed walking. "I won't be giving up either."

I entered my physics class and was greeted by my petite best friend.

"Lu-chan where were you in lunch?!" She asked as she walked towards me.

A small blush formed in my cheeks as I remembered what had happened at the roof top.

"I went to see Natsu." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Gray came looking for you at the Library.. He said you told him you needed to finish some homework."

"He did?" I whispered. I was worried he'd be mad if he found out I had lied to him.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I told him you had gone to the bathroom and would be back soon. He left right after that saying that he'll just wait for you after school ."

"After school? I can't go with him today.. I promised to go visit Yukino." I sighed and took my seat.

"If you want I could tell him.." Levy suggested as she sat beside me.

"No it's fine. I'll tell him, but thanks."

"No prob." The last bell rang and Natsu walked in a few seconds later. He sat all the way in the back of my row. When he passed by my desk he glanced my way and quickly turned when our eyes met. His cheeks going a bright red and my own as well.

"You two are acting weird.. What exactly happened at lunch?" Levy asked me.

I turned to look at her and let out a nervous giggle.

"Nothing happened, Levy-chan.. Don't get weird ideas." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow and before she could say anything else class started.

* * *

The bell of dismissal rang and we all stood up and walked towards the door. Everyone looking happy to be able to leave school and go home.

I waved goodbye to Levy and made my way towards my locker.

Gray stood by my locker, his back resting on it and his eyes closed. His arms crossed over his chest.

I giggled and stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

A smile formed on his lips and he opened his eyes.

He pulled me over and kissed me.

It was a soft kiss. So gentle and sweet that made my knees go week and my cheeks red.

He parted his lips from mine and smiled.

"We didn't get to spend much time together today. I missed you." He told me.

I blushed and looked away.

"Yeah. I missed you too." I said with a shy smile.

"Oh sorry Lisanna! I didn't see you there.. Were you trying to speak with Lucy?"

Gray and I turned to see Sting and Lisanna talking a few steps away from us.

"No.. I-I was just passing by.. Excuse me!" She rushed away from Sting.

She turned a little and our eyes met. She quickly looked away and left.

"Weird. Oh, hey guys!" Sting waved as he saw us looking his way.

"Had she been standing there this whole time?" I asked.

Gray raised an eyebrow at my question and Sting shrugged. "Not sure. I came to start heading towards Yukino's house and I saw her standing by the lockers staring at you. She looked like she wanted to tell you something." Sting told me.

She wanted to tell me something? She did look somewhat nervous when Sting caught her staring at us.. Was it something important?

I shrugged it off and sighed.

"So are you ready to leave?" Sting asked me.

"Leave? Are you guys going somewhere?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. I was about to tell you that Sting asked me to go with him to see Yukino. She's at home sick and it might make her happy to see the two of us." I explained to Gray.

Gray nodded but still looked a little worried of letting me go with Sting.

"If you want you can come as well." Sting told Gray.

"No it's fine.. I think it'd be better if just you two go. I promised Juvia I would hang out with her later anyways." Gray said.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow." Gray patted my head and started walking away.

I smiled and waved goodbye. "Bye-bye!"

He smiled back and waved goodbye.

Sting and I walked away from school and towards Yukino's house.

"So did you find Natsu-san?" He asked me as we walked.

I nodded. "Yeah..Thanks for the help earlier."

"No problem.. So what's up with your relationship with Natsu-san? Are you guys talking again?"

"That's why I wanted to find him today.. I wanted to get our relationship back to how it used to be, you know, how it used to be before he went and beat up Gray."

"Yeah. That day I couldn't believe Natsu-san had done what he did. But I guess that's what happens when someone takes the girl you like away from you.."

I stopped. "You knew he liked me?"

Sting turned to look at me. "Of course! I've always thought of you as 'Natsu's girl' it's quite a surprise to see that you didn't end up with him. I was almost sure that you guys were close to becoming a couple."

My mouth dropped open. Did everyone, except me, know Natsu liked me?!

I saw Sting continue walking and followed him.

"I asked Natsu about him playing basketball and somehow ended up convincing him to try out for the team." I told Sting as I walked behind him.

He stopped and turned to look at me. Surprise evident in his blue eyes.

"Really?!"

I nodded.

Sting grinned. "He could already be part of the team. He doesn't even have to try out.. Though, I'm sure the coach would like to see if he is good enough.."

"I think he did say he would practice before trying out."

"Well I'm glad he's finally going back to playing. I can't wait to get a match with him." Sting announced with a grin.

I giggled and walked towards Yukino's house next to the enthusiastic blonde.

We arrived at a small apartment were Yukino lived at.

Sting took out a key and opened the small apartment.

"Did she give you that?" I asked pointing to the key.

"The spare key? Yeah she gave it to me. When I told her I would come visit her she gave it to me. She knew she wouldn't feel like getting up to open the door. I have to give it back to her after she get better."

I nodded. We both walked inside the small apartment that seemed to be completely alone.

Sting walked me to Yukino's room and we both went inside the light blue room.

Yukino laid on her bed.

Sting walked up to the bed and placed a hand on her forehead checking her temperature.

"Hey Sting." Yukino whispered in a weak voice.

"Hi Yukino. How are you feeling?" Sting asked her.

"Much better." She answered as she started sitting up.

Once she sat up straight she saw me and a grin formed on her lips.

"Lucy! I'm glad to see you.. It's rare for you to come over.." She told me.

"Hi Yukino.. It is quite rare,isn't it?" I chuckled. "Sting told me you were sick and said it would be nice of me to come over to see you, so here I am."

Yukino looked at the blonde man and smiled.

"We'll I'm glad to see the two of you."

"I'm going to the kitchen to prepare you something to eat. Do you need anything?" Sting asked Yukino.

She shook her head and the blonde excited the room to make his way to the kitchen.

"Who would of thought that the cocky Sting Eucliffe would know how to cook.. Quite shocking. You're quite the lucky girl Yukino.." I said as I dragged a chair near her bed and sat down.

She giggled and nodded. "He's really nice to me. He has a sweet side and is quite the gentleman.." She blushed and looked away. "So how are things with Gray?"

I looked down and sighed. "Things are fine with him.." I said with a smile

Yukino moved her head to the side as she looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me.

I bit my lip. "If I tell you a secret, would you promise to not tell anyone?"

"Of course."

I took a deep breath. "Natsu and I kissed today."

I felt my cheeks burning red from embarrassment.

Yukino stayed still for a few seconds.

"You don't like him, right?" She asked me.

My eyes went wide. "No! Of course not. Natsu is just my friend. I like Gray not Natsu. But it still feels weird when I think of Natsu and I kissing.."

Yukino smiled. She looked up to her sealing and sighed.

"It's normal to feel like that. He's your friend and he has feelings for you. It's something you didn't expect. The kiss is just adding to those confusing feelings between your friendship and his love for you.."

I nodded. The kiss had added more confusing feelings in me. It wasn't that I was developing feelings for Natsu. It was more the feeling of not wanting to hurt him. Of wanting him to be happy but I know I can't give him that happiness. I can't love him back.. Not like he loves me.

"It's surprising to see a close friend develop feelings for you. It's something unexpected.. Since you probably never saw him as anything more than a friend, you wouldn't expect him to develop any feelings for you either. I actually went through something similar to you.. Rogue confessed his feelings towards me before I started dating Sting. It was weird to me. I never expected Rogue to fall for me. I ended up rejecting him and telling him I was in love with his best friend. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. However, he seems to be fine with my relationship with Sting. Everything is normal between the two of us.."

I turned to look at Yukino shocked by what she had said. Rogue had a crush on Yukino? That was quite shocking. Though, it is possible that he would of ended up developing feelings for her. After all, Sting, Yukino, and Rogue are always hanging out together.

I turned to Yukino and smiled.

"Then I guess these weird feelings I'm getting from thinking of the kiss I shared with Natsu are normal." I whispered.

Yukino smiled back. "Well I guess they are."

After a few hours of spending with Yukino and Sting I decided to go home.

Yukino and I had spent a few more time talking. I had learned that Sting wasn't half bad at cooking. The soup he had prepared was really good. I was glad I had taken Stings invitation to come see Yukino.

As I walked home I passed by the park near my house.

I sat down at one of the benches and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Gray-sama! Get up! Juvia wants to do something fun!" I turned towards the scene and saw Gray sitting down at a bench smoking and Juvia trying to drag him away from the bench. They were far away from me but I could still see the annoyed expression in Gray's face.

I giggled at the scene. The girl really was trying.. I saw someone sit down next to me.

I turned around and saw Lyon staring at Gray and Juvia.

"She really does like him, huh?" He told me as he turned to look at me and smiled.

I nodded. "She even calls me her 'Love Rival.'"

"Love rival.." Lyon chuckled and shook his head. "Guess she didn't get the memo.. After all you are his girlfriend."

I sighed and leaned my shoulder on my leg and rested my head in my hand. I stared at Gray and Juvia from afar. It looked like she had given up on trying to get Gray up and had settled down neat to him.

I turned to look at Lyon and followed his gaze. I raised an eyebrow and tried again. I was almost sure he was staring at Juvia. Only at Juvia..

"You like her?" I asked.

Lyons eyes went wide and his cheeks turned red.

"What?! Oh course not! I just met her today!" He blurted out.

I giggled. "Maybe it's love at first sight."

Lyon looked away and mumbled that he didn't believe in that.

"Don't tell me you aren't at the very least a little attracted to her."

Lyon turned to look at me. His cheeks red.

"Maybe a little.."

I smiled. "I knew it."

"I don't know.. I feel weird when I'm around her. Every time I see her I keep thinking that she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I want to get close to her but she's always with Gray."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought about what I had just heard Lyon say.

He definitely liked the girl. Which could come in handy. If Lyon asked Juvia out she would leave Gray alone and stop calling her 'love rival.'

I grinned. Getting Juvia and Lyon together could, maybe, make Juvia stop with her obsessive actions towards Gray.

"How about I help you get the girl?" I said with a grin.

Lyon raised an eyebrow. "You want to help me ask Juvia out?"

I nodded. Lyon sighed and shrugged.

"I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some help. After all I'm not too good at asking girls out.."

I smiled. "Then it's deal!"

"You look to excited about this.." Lyon commented as he stood up.

"I like helping friends out." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "I was almost sure you were just doing this to get Juvia away from Gray."

"Maybe that too.." I whispered as I looked away from Lyon.

"Did you say something?" Lyon asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He told me as he waved goodbye.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow!" I said.

I stood up and turned towards Gray and Juvia one last time. They were still sitting at the bench. Juvia talking about something while Gray just sat there.

I walked away from the park and towards home.

Once I started getting closer to my house I saw a girl with short white hair standing near my house. Her back was facing me but I could already tell who it was.

"Lisanna?" I asked standing a few steps behind her.

She turned around. Her blue eyes staring right into my chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi Lucy."

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you."'she told me. Her face serious. For some reason I felt something wasn't right.

"What is it?" I asked. A little afraid to hear what she wanted to tell me.

"I-I saw you and Natsu kissing at the rooftop."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 20 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: It's a Secret? **

* * *

"I-I saw you and Natsu kissing at the rooftop."

My heart was thumping so hard that I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. My eyes went wide and my cheeks heated up from embarrassment.

"Y-you d-did...?" I whispered looking down. I was shocked at knowing that Lisanna had seen us.

First of all, someone knew that Natsu and I kissed. Second of all, I knew Lisanna had a crush on Natsu and I felt horrible to know that she had seen and probably heard everything that happened at the rooftop.. I would feel horrible if I ever saw Juvia kiss Gray...

"I-I don't really know what to think of what I saw.. Do you have feelings for Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

I quickly turned towards her and blushed a deep red. "No! I don't have any romantic feelings towards him!" I yelled as I crossed my arms in an X.

Lisanna raised an eyebrow."Than what happened at the rooftop?"

I sighed. "Natsu confessed to me and before I left he pulled me over and kissed me... I-I don't have any feelings for him..That's all that happened."

Lisanna nodded. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. I just wanted to make sure you weren't playing with Natsu's feelings.. He really does love you and it would be really cruel from you that you gave him false hopes. For a moment I thought you would leave Gray for Natsu.."

I shook my head. "I won't leave Gray and I won't play with Natsu's feelings.. They're both special to me, in their own ways... Thanks for keeping this a secret.. I wouldn't want Gray to find out about this, or anybody else. It's best if I act like it never happened..."

Lisanna let out a sigh. "Is that really the best choice? To just forget that it ever happened? Because I'm sure you'll forget about it, maybe, but Natsu won't. I've never seen him happier than he was after he shared that kiss with you. This is something he'll never forget.. It's like a first kiss to a girl.. A kiss you'll never forget.. That's what a kiss with you was for Natsu.. So I'm sure that 'just forgetting about it' won't solve anything." Lisanna turned around and started walking away.

She stopped halfway and turned. "I won't tell anyone but please don't make Natsu get any more hopes. That kiss has already given him enough. It's best to try and keep some space between you two for a while. At least until you feel like you're ready as well.." She turned and resumed her walk.

I bit my lip and my eyes followed her retreating back.

"Lissana!" She turned towards me with a questionable look.

"Thanks for keeping this a secret! And- and please try your best! Don't give up on him!" I yelled. I smiled widely when I finished.

She looked a bit astonished by my words at first but later covered her mouth as she giggled.

She raised her hand and waved goodbye.

"I've given up already.. But thank you, Lucy.." I couldn't really hear the first part but smiled when I saw her smile and wave.

"Don't give up, Lisanna." I whispered as I saw her walk away.

I looked up at the sky and let out a long sigh.

"Is this kiss going to bring me more trouble?" I asked my self as I walked inside my house.

Hopefully it doesn't..

* * *

The next day I walked through the corridors and saw Lyon standing near my locker looking...nervous?

"Lyon? What's wrong?" I asked.

He turned to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"I need help! I've never asked a girl out and I'm freaking out!" Lyon exclaimed.

I sighed. "You need to calm down.. It's not that hard... Juvia is new around here so you can just make any excuse to try and walk around school and get familiar with the building as well as get to know each other.. Something like that... I don't know.. Why don't you take her to.. to..ugh.. Just walk with her around school!" I exclaimed, too tired to think of anything else.

I hadn't slept well and it was too early for my brain to function correctly.

Lyon sighed. "I guess that would be the best choice.. Though I'm guessing she'll probably prefer Gray to walk her around school.."

I shook my head. "Do you really think Gray would really want to walk her around school? I think he would really appreciate it if you took that off his hands. Im sure he's not wiling to do it.. Just ask her before she gets any ideas and asks Gray to take her around school."

Lyon nodded. "You're right! Oh, there she is! Well I'll see you later! Thanks for helping me out!" Lyon yelled as he ran after Juvia, who had just walked by us.

I stood near my locker and saw how Lyon caught up to Juvia and started talking to her. It seemed like they were both getting along well.. She blushed a couple of times from whatever Lyon had said to her. I'm sure he complemented her hair because she wouldn't spot twirling it and blushing.

They both walked away talking with each other. Lyon looked glad to be able to talk to Juvia while she looked bashful and a bit awkward. Maybe she wasn't used to talking to other guys but Gray.

As I watched Juvia and Lyon walk away I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

A smile formed on my lips as I quickly turned around expecting to find Gray behind me. However, my smile quickly disappeared when I found Loke standing behind me instead of Gray.

"Oh, hi Loke.." I greeted.

"Hey Lucy.. Can we walk around school? I want to talk.." He told me. He looked a bit too serious.. This is Loke we're talking about.. When does he look serious? Never...

This must be something very important if he's acting serious.

"Sure.." I answered.

I left my bag inside my locker and followed him out the building.

We walked around the outside of the school, passing by a tables filled with students talking, studying, finishing last minute projects.

Loke stopped near the outside basketball courts and sat at a nearby bench.

He patted the spot next to him and I walked over and sat down.

"Look Lucy, Gray is a close friend of mine and I care a lot about him. I've seen you two a bit too distant.. He's hanging out with Juvia too much and you've been disappearing to who knows where.. Which I'm guessing is you've been hanging out with Natsu... Look I don't want to seem like I'm getting in people's business or anything like that..I'm just worried for you two.. I don't want you guys to do something stupid that will put your relationship in danger..." I stared at Loke with a raised eyebrow.

I really didn't know where he was going with this.. Though, it sounded like he knew something and was trying to cover it up.. Something that could endanger our relationship..? He knew something...

"You guys haven't even gone on an official date! You two need to actually start acting like a couple! Kissing and walking around school isn't going to cut it! So I was thinking if maybe I could, you know, maybe organize a date for you guys.." Loke continued.

I sighed. So this was all about Gray and I not acting like a couple..?

"Alright.. You can help me organize a date.. But I want to know what you've planned before you make anything official.." I told him.

He grinned. "Ok cool.. I was actually thinking about an amusement park.. It seems nice for a first date.. I have a couple of tickets I haven't used.. I just need to look for them. I'll tell you more about it when I find them.." Loke stood up and I noticed his gaze on the basketball courts.

I turned over to what he was staring at and found Natsu shooting free throws.

I smiled as I saw him make the basket every single time.

"I'm going to to say hi to Natsu.. I'll see you later, Loke.. And thanks for worrying.. I'll really appreciate your help with the date." I told Loke as I started making my way towards the basketball court.

"Sure.. Oh, Lucy!" I tuned around and saw that serious look on Loke's face appear again.

"Remember, don't do anything that'll endanger your relationship.. I wouldn't like Gray getting heartbroken out of this relationship. You really need to choose one or the other. Both of them is not a choice. Personally, I think Gray is better." Loke turned around and started walking away.

I stood their dumbfounded and processing each word he had said.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked. He had totally lost me.

He turned around and smirked.

"I know a lot of stuff, Lucy. And if anything happens, I'll side with Gray. So don't do anything stupid. Cuz I'm quite sure Gray hasn't kissed Juvia, ever. How about you, Lucy? Have you kissed Natsu?"

My eyes went wide. He knew? I tried saying something but I just couldn't. I was so shocked that words just wouldn't come out.

Loke shook his head. "I'm sure you wouldn't.. After all, you're just best friends, right? Nothing more, nothing less. And best friends don't kiss.. Well I'll see you later, Lucy.."

I watched as he walked away. A new fear growing inside of me. So Lisanna wasn't the only one that knew.. Loke did as well..?

I clenched my fists and walked over to Natsu. I just hope Loke wont open his huge mouth..

I walked over to Natsu and watched as he bounced the ball around. He was a great shooter. He never missed one.. All of them would go inside the basket.

I smiled when I saw him grin when every ball went thought the hoop.

His eyes were filled of determination. Each throw showing improvement from the last.

He did one last shot before grabbing his water bottle and sitting at a bench.

I walked over to him and took a seat beside him.

"Hi." I said as I sat down.

He turned toward me and grinned.

"Hey Lucy! Whatcha doing around here?" He asked me.

"I was walking around here and saw you.. You're really good.." I told him.

He blushed at the compliment and looked away.

"I was better before. Got a little worse from the lack of training.. But with a little more training Im sure I'll be back to playing how I used to play in no time." He stood up and grabbed the ball.

He shoot the ball toward the basket and made a perfect score.

He grinned.

"You call that worse?" I asked walking up to him.

He shrugged. "I guess it's still in me...that's all."

I grabbed a ball and started bouncing it.

"Are you going to try and throw it?" Natsu asked me.

"Maybe.." I grinned and threw the ball aiming for the hoop.

The ball didn't even go near the hoop..

I heard a chuckle come from Natsu and I turned around and glared at him.

He walked over to me and shook his head.

I pouted and looked away.

"That throw needed a bit more power and your arms weren't adjusted correctly." He handed me his ball and showed me how to hold it.

He stood behind me and held my arms as he showed me how to throw the ball.

I could feel his strong arms around me and a blush tinted my cheek as I felt his hands go over mine that held the ball.

"And know you're ready to make the hoop. Just remember to add force." He stepped away from me and I took in a deep breath and shot the ball.

My eyes followed the ball as it reached the hoop and fell inside it.

I jumped in glee as I saw the ball go inside the basket.

"I made it!" I exclaimed and grinned.

Natsu chuckled and patted my head.

"You get way too excited.." He chuckled.

I looked up and noticed his bangs were down. He almost never wore them down and it made him look.. Different..

I raised my hand and moved his bangs away from his eyes. His green eyes soon completely in view and staring straight into my brown ones.

I felt his arm wrap around my back and my eyes went wide.

He started getting closer to me and before his lips could touch mine I placed a hand on his lips.

He opened his eyes and looked at me confused.

I pushed him away with an embarrassed blush.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

A blush crept into his cheeks and he looked away.

"I'm sorry..I-I just.. I don't know what happened to me. Ever since we kissed yesterday I can't stop thinking about it and wanting to do it again.. I'm sorry.. I'll try not to do it again..." He was now looking at the ground.

I looked away in shame. Lisanna had warned me of this and here I was doing exactly what she had told me not to do.. I really needed to give Nasu time... To get over the kiss..

"It's alright just don't do it again... Um, Lisanna saw us kiss at the rooftop.. She promised not to tell anyone.. So lets just keep it a secret.." I told him.

He looked up and his green eyes caught my brown ones.

"It's a secret?" He asked.

I nodded. "It would only cause a bunch of misunderstandings if people found out about it. It's best if we keep it to ourselves."

Natsu bit his lip and looked away.

"Damn.. I-I was so happy yesterday that I a-accidentally told Loke about it.." He confessed.

He rubbed his neck and looked away, trying to avoid my gaze.

My eyes went wide. Well at least now I knew were Loke was going with all his weird talk.

"You really are an idiot at times." I sighed and shook my head.

"I just hope he doesn't open his huge mouth." I wished out loud.

"I don't think he'll say anything.. I made him swear not to tell anyone.." Natsu told me.

"You didn't tell anyone else, right?!" I exclaimed. Worried that more people might know.

"No.. Just Loke.." Natsu answered.

"You had to go tell Loke out of all people." I whispered.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure he won't say anything.."

"I hope so.." I whispered.

"You worry too much.." He knelt down and smiled.

"Want a piggyback ride? I bet you'll be able to score another basket with you on my shoulders." He smirked and I giggled.

"No thanks, Im wearing a skirt." He narrowed his eyes.

"You're so boring.." He said as he stood up.

"I'm not! It's just we don't have time to fool around. We have to go back.. Free period is almost done. So come on! We need to start heading back.."

I started walking away and soon heard Natsu following me.

His hand grabbing mine and pulling me over to the schools building.

"You're running too fast!" I complained.

Natsu chuckled. "You said we had to hurry, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "We have enough time to walk there like normal people! Let me go! Idiot!"

I held my skirt in place not wanting to show anything as we ran towards class.

I sighed as I gave up and left myself get pulled towards class.

Over by the basketball courts a girl with blue hair stared at the court I stood at with Nastu.

She had seen and heard almost everything that had happened.

"Lyon-kun, what's Lucy-san and Natsu-san's relationship?"

Lyon raised an eyebrow. "Natsu and Lucy? They're best friends.. They're like brother and sister."

Juvia nodded. "Right..."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 21 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that had reviewed, favorite and followed this story! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story. I can't believe there's only 3 more chapters left till this story ends(it might be 4 more but I'm still thinking about it, I'm not sure if an extra chapter after the ending would be necessary but I'm still thinking about it). Thanks to everyone that has supported this story and I hope you keep supporting it till its end!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chain of Events **

Natsu and I walk inside the school building smiling and laughing from the run.

We walk over to our lockers and I noticed Loke standing a few steps away from us, he stared at me and shook his head in disapproval.

I looked away and opened my locker. Deep inside I knew maybe hanging out with Natsu like the kiss and his feeling for me were nothing was wrong but it was the only way we could act as friends, acting normal around each other, or so I thought.

Natsu walked up to me and ruffled my hair. "See you later, Lucy."

He walked off and I waved. "See you.."

I closed my locker and start making my way l class. As I walked to class I noticed Lisanna and Laxus walking to class together. Lisanna was smiling and Laxus chuckled at something she had told him. I noticed a faint blush on Lisanna's cheeks and raised an eyebrow.

Had Lisanna decided to move on? With Laxus?

When I walked inside my Physics class I knew exactly who would know of Lisanna's relationship with Laxus, the schools matchmaker, Mirajane Strauss.

I sat next to her and noticed she didn't look as cheerful as she always did.

"Mira?" She turned towards me and smiled, but I could see she wad trying really hard to even smile.

"Hi Lucy." She said.

"Hey Mira, um, have you noticed Lisanna hanging out with Laxus lately?" I asked.

Mira bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, I have. They been getting along lately. Quite well."

I raised an eyebrow. Something was definitely wrong with Mira. She didn't look happy for her younger sister. Lisanna and Laxus could be close to becoming a couple and Mira wasn't exited about it at the very least. Usually she would jump of happiness when people were close to becoming a couple. She wasn't all over them, as she usually is with other couples. Instead, for some weird reason, she looked sad.

Was it because she wanted Lisanna to end up with Natsu? Or was it something else?

"I need to go get something from my locker. I'll see you later, Lucy." Mira stood up and rushed out of class.

I turned towards the door and saw that right when Mira left Lisanna and Laxus were starting to make their way towards class. Both of them were still smiling and laughing as they sat together and kept talking to one another.

"You don't know, huh?" I turned around and found Cana drinking from a bottle that definitely did not contain water.

"Know what?" I asked, confused as to what she meant.

"About Mira's feelings towards Laxus." Cana answered.

My eyes widen in shock. Mirajane liked Laxus?

"She like Laxus?" I whispered.

Cana nodded. "Ever since we were younger. She loves matchmaking but she never had the guts to go ask out the guy she likes.. And, well, now it seems there's something going on with Lisanna and Laxus."

I looked down to my desk and felt sad and responsible for what was going on. All throughout class the guilt wouldn't leave my chest. Lisanna moving on and trying to start a relationship with Laxus was thanks to me getting in between her chances with Natsu.

I was guilty and the cause of this chain of events.

* * *

After class I walked over to my locker and dropped off my books and took out my lunch.

I noticed Lyon coming my way and I waved at him.

"How did it go with Juvia?" I asked.

Lyon smiled. "Everything went fine. I at least know that we are becoming friends."

"That's a good start." I told him.

He nodded. "Yeah.. Hey what was going on between you and Natsu at the basketball courts?"

"I was just hanging out with Natsu, why?" I asked, a little worried that he had gotten the wrong idea.

"Just asking. Juvia noticed you two at the courts and asked me about your relationship with Natsu.. She seemed a bit suspicious about it.. Just thought you would want to know.." Lyon explained.

Juvia was suspicious? Did she know something?

"Well thanks for telling me, Lyon."

"No problem, Lucy. See you later." He waved goodbye and walked away.

"Yeah, bye." I told him.

I walked over to the lunch tables and noticed Levy running up to me.

"Lu-chan! I need to talk to you!" She yelled.

"What's wrong, Levy-chan?" I asked as she stood before me.

"Gajeel asked me out on a date and I need help! I have nothing to wear!" She told me.

I sighed. "I'll go to your house after school and help you choose an outfit."

Levy smiled and hugged me. "Thanks so much, Lu-chan!"

I giggled. "No problem, Levy-chan."

We started making our way to a table but were stopped by Juvia.

"Lucy-san, may I speak to you, alone." She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure." I told her.

"I'll see you later then, Lu-chan." Levy told me as she started walking away.

"Yeah." I turned towards Levy and once I saw her far away I turned back to Juvia.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked her.

"Lucy-san, do you like Natsu-san?" Juvia asked me.

My eyes grew slightly bigger. "No! He's just a friend!" I exclaimed. I didn't want her getting the wrong idea..

Juvia raised an eyebrow. "Really? Lucy-san doesn't seem to treat Natsu-san like just a friend. How Juvia saw you two this morning by the basketball courts it didn't seem to just be a normal friendship. It seemed as if Lucy-san had completely forgotten she had a boyfriend as she hanged out with Natsu-san."

My mouth opened to try and say something but I quickly closed it. There was nothing I could say. All I had been thinking about lately was tying to keep the kiss Natsu and I shared a secret. I turned to look at the floor in shame.

"If Juvia finds out that Lucy-san has done something to hurt Gray-sama, the consequences won't be pretty, Lucy-san." I heard Juvia walk away.

I stood there looking at the ground until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and found Cana looking at me worriedly.

"What was all that about?" She asked me.

I look back at the ground and hide my eyes with my bangs.

"I'm a horrible person." I whisper.

Cana shook my shoulder making me look up at her.

"What are you talking about? You're the nicest girl I know! How can you be a horrible person?!" Cana exclaimed.

I turn away from her gaze and shake my head. "That's not true, I really am a horrible person, Cana. Lisanna, Loke and even Juvia have all confronted me and have made me realize that my actions are causing others pain and, well, they're all drifting away from me.. I'm causing problems for everyone.. I'm not thinking about Gray, all I'm thinking about is myself.. I'm so selfish." My eyes started getting glassy from all the tears that were to come.

I had forgotten about Gray when I hanged out with Natsu and had acted as if I was single, which had others question my friendship with Natsu.

"I don't think your selfish. Everyone makes mistakes, Lucy. Making mistakes doesn't mean your a horrible person, you just have to fix those mistakes and try to never repeat them." Cana told me.

I rubbed my eyes and gave her a small nod.

"Why don't we go out soon, just you and me, shopping or something to get your head cleared." Cana suggested.

"That'd be nice." I told her.

"Alright then, just tell me when you have time and we'll go out." She said as she gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

"Yeah, thanks Cana."

"Don't mention it."

I looked passed Cana and found

Gray and Loke standing a few steps away from us. They seemed to be talking about something and I got nervous that maybe Loke was telling Gray about the kiss.

His deep blue eyes cached

my brown ones and he smiled. I felt my heart stop at that very moment. It felt like forever since the last time I had seen him smile like that and the best part was that he was smiling like that to me.

"You should go over to him. Remember Lucy, try to fix your mistakes, don't make more, it'll only bring more trouble for you." Cana told me as she pushed me towards Gray.

I smiled at her and nodded. "I'll remember that, thanks Cana."

Cana nodded. "No problem, Lucy."

I turned towards the guys and rushed over to Gray.

I saw him open his arms for me and ran into his arms and hugged him.

Just hugging him made me forget all the problem and chains of events that I had been causing.

Those few seconds in his arms made me feel safe, loved, and like nothing would ever separate us.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi Lu" I blushed when I heard him call me Lu.

"Why don't you walk her home today, Gray? You two haven't seen each other all day, you should go out for some ice cream after school." Loke suggested.

Gray turned to look at Loke and shrugged. "That sounds like a good idea. What do you think, Lucy? Do you want to go out for some ice cream after school?"

I turned to Gray and bit my lip. "I promised Levy-chan I would help her after school. I-I never break a promise.."

"Don't worry, Lu-chan! I can always ask Lisanna to help me! You should go out with Gray!" Levy told me as she walked over to us. She gave me a reassuring smile and I smiled back.

"Well then, I guess I'm free to go out for some ice cream after school." I told Gray with a grin.

He smiled back and gave me a kiss on my nose. I felt my cheeks burning.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his table to eat lunch with him.

As I sat down next to him I could feel Loke's gaze on me, from far away I saw Juvia staring at us, even Lisanna stared at me as I ate with Gray.

I felt as if they were checking my every move, just waiting for me to tell

Gray about the kiss and finally end this whole mess. End this chain of events.. But I wasn't planning on telling Gray...Which would turn to be a complete and utter mistake.

* * *

After school Gray and I walked hand in hand around the park.

It was the first time we had actually decided to go out on a date so I was a bit nervous.

As we kept walking I felt Gray squeeze my hand and I turned to look at him.

"Lucy, don't you think that lately everyone have been acting a bit different?" He asked me.

My eyes looked away from his. I knew very well that people had been acting strange, it was mostly my fault after all.

"How so?" I asked, trying to act dumb and act as if I didn't know anything.

I didn't want him to find out about the kiss, I didn't want to loose him.

"Well for starters Loke has been quite persisting on our relationship. He keeps telling me I have to ask you out on more dates or I'll loose you.. He even said he would give me some passes to an amusement park." Gray explained.

I looked over at his larger hand that held my smaller hand and let out a nervous giggle.

"Maybe he's just worried that we might break up because we haven't gone on enough dates. He's just being a good friend." I told him.

Gray shrugged. "Maybe.. But that doesn't clear up why Lisanna has been acting weird or why she suddenly got close to Laxus and now they're together all day.. Or why Natsu has been avoiding me, completely, or why Juvia hasn't been following me around, not that I mind, and seems to be getting closer to Lyon, and why Mira seems so depressed when she usually is the most cheerful person in school."

I let go of his hand and hugged his arm, burying my face on his arm. "I don't know.." I whispered.

I felt Gray stroke my hair and looked up at him. He smiled. "It's alright, I guess it's something we'll fined out sooner or later.."

"Yeah.." I whispered.

I felt a knot form on my throat. I could of explained everything to him at that very moment but I decided to stay quite.. I had completely failed to follow Cana's suggestion.. I was just digging myself a deeper grave.

We walked up to an ice cream stand and Gray ordered our cones.

"What did you get?" I asked as we resumed our walk around the park.

"Mint. You?" Gray asked me.

"Strawberry." I answered.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah. Yours?"

"Hm, yeah, I guess. Want to try some? " Gray asked me. I blushed a deep shade of pink and shook my head.

"No, it's a-alright." I stuttered.

I kept eating my ice cream and turned to see Gray smiling.

"What?" I asked seeing him smiling.

"You got some ice cream on your lips." I blushed and pulled up my hand to try and wipe it off but got stopped by Gray. He took hold of my hand and pulled me towards him. Our lips crushing together into a deep kiss.

He tasted my lips tentatively with his tongue and I opened my mouth watering out a low moan.

Our mouths pressed hotly together, Gray's hand tangling in my hair. I gasped when his arms went around me and pulled me hard against him.

I placed my hands lightly around his neck, pulling him closer to me and tasting his lips and realizing that his mint ice cream was quite delicious.

I deepened the kiss and tried to forget everything.. Tried to forget Natsu's kiss, Loke knowing, Lisanna and Mirajane suffering from my mistakes, and Juvia's threat and suspicion.

I felt Gray explore my mouth, then broke away to kiss my cheekbones, my forehead, my eyes, one then the other, then, finally, finally, back to my lips.

I sighed in his arms, a slow shudder that seemed a release of something I've been holding tight, and when he broke the kiss, touching his forehead to mine, I looked straight into his deep blue eyes, and smiled.

"Mint and strawberry together taste really good when you mix them together." Gray whispered in my making me blush scarlet.

I felt drops of water hit my face and looked up to see it cloudy.

"It's about to start raining. Lets hurry and get you home before it starts raining." Gray told me as he took hold of my hand.

As we made our way to my house it started raining harder, drenching our clothes and hair.

We ran through the streets laughing.

Gray picked me up and carried me bridal style, saying that it'd be faster.

I rested my head on his chest and heard his loud heartbeats.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

After a few minuets I opened my eyes and saw that my house was only a few steps away.

Gray let me down once we stood by the door.

"I had fun today." He told me with a smile.

I smiled back.

"Yeah, I did as well."

I started pulling Gray down towards me, our wet noses touching. He stared into my eyes and I couldn't stop from staring into his deep blue eyes, the eyes that I loved so much.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and ran his thumb along my bottom lip. He edged closer, his lips now above mine, looking down at me.

"Lucy…"

I looked up at him to see him staring down at me with glazed eyes. I started closing my eyes, with him doing the same. Then there was nothing else. My world seemed to stop as Gray finally closed the gap between us, pushing his lips lightly onto mine.

It was a chaste kiss, much more innocent then the one we had at the park.

After what felt like forever, Gray pulled away.

His forehead bumps mine, nose rubbing teasingly against mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." He told me and leaned back down and kissed the skin under my jaw.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." I told him.

The storm got louder and I turned to Gray.

"Don't you want me to get you an umbrella?" I asked, worried that he would get sick from this weather.

"No, I'm fine. I don't live too far from here. Don't worry." He assured me and started walking away.

I opened the front door and waited for him to disappear into the streets before walking in and closing the door.

I rested my body on the door and sighed.

All those problems that I had during school had disappeared while I hanged out with Gray.

I had caused a chain of events that had led to many trouble, worries, and had caused pain to my friends, but I am willing to change that. I will get things straight with Natsu.

From today on I will consider Gray before doing something stupid and will try and keep myself from any more problems and from making more mistakes.

I would end this chain of events.

* * *

Outside in the rain a man with pink hair, holding a red umbrella walked around the streets towards my house. He noticed a raven haired man walking away from my house and just when their paths crossed, blue eyes met pitch black ones. Their eyes never leaving one another's as they passed by each other.

The pink haired man stopped and the raven haired man did as well.

"Don't hurt her, I'm just waiting for my chance to get her so don't loose her.. Take care of her, Fullbuster."

The raven haired man stopped and looked back at the man.

"Don't worry, I will be taking care of her, Dragneel."

Natsu smiled and resumed his walk towards a certain blonde haired girls house.

He was going to invite her to an upcoming game he had, this would be his last attempt to get the girl, though, deep down he knew it would most likely be a lost attempt but it didn't hurt to try.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 22 of Total Opposites! Thanks for reading!

And like I said before thanks so much for everyone who has been supporting the story! There's only 3 chapters, maybe 4, left before we come to the conclusion so thanks so much for all your support! :)

Please leave a review! I would love to read what you all thought of the chapter! Any criticism, comments, or just a lovely review will be appreciated! ;)

~IceKeys121


End file.
